


Lost and Found

by gamerprincess13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Cards, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Slow Build, Tons of dorky moments, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerprincess13/pseuds/gamerprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Verity is the new girl transferring to Ylisse High and meets new people such as her kind yet dorky next door neighbor, Chrom King, and the mysterious school athlete Lon'qu Zheng. However, strange things are starting to happen to Robin. One, she keeps having visions of the past with figures of the people she has met. And two, strange figures called the Einherjars are appearing out of nowhere, causing chaos around Ylisse! Robin has to figure out how they're appearing and why, along with her visions from the past. And she's not going to do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, gamerprincess13! This is my first work published at Archive of Our Own, and this story will be exclusive to this site only! 
> 
> Anyway, this is a unique twist to the High School AU genre by having a bit of action involved in it. And due to the Einherjars in this story, it'll be a mega cross over for all the Fire Emblem series. And yes, there will be some characters not in the Einherjar list that'll be one!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be there when I get it as best as I can, so enjoy this first chapter!

Open the box, take things out of it and place them into where she wants in her empty room besides a desk and her bed. But due to the hangers being in another box on the truck along with the clothes drawer, the clothes are going to be temporally placed on the bed along with her stack of books and stuffed animals. Or desk as the bed is almost crowded with stuff! And then she repeats the process again.

 _The joys of moving..._ Robin sarcastically commented in her thoughts, as she exited her room to get another box from the moving truck. Hopefully, it'll be her stuff inside the box, not her little brother's, Morgan, or her father's stuff. Other stuff such as the couch, drawer, and bookshelf are in another moving truck for much larger objects.

Robin Verity and her family, which only consisted of her brother and father as her mother died when she was only seven years old, has recently moved out of her old home, Plegia, and into Ylisse due to her father receiving a new job at a well respected tech company in Ylisse, Robin's father accepted it and brought his two children with him as he didn't want to leave them in Plegia with with his younger sister, Aversa. She's a bad influence to them both, especially to Morgan.

Now, moving to a new home is something most people in Robin's age group would dread as it means a new house (or apartment in some cases), new neighborhood, and especially transferring into a new school where nobody knew the new kid, except for the one person who knows the new kid, but that's rare. But for Robin's case, it's not a bad thing at all.

For one, Robin has always found the weather in Plegia to be unbearable, with it being almost hot and dry, barely having any rain. Another thing is that she can easily say good-bye to her old school since she doesn't have a lot of friends. And no, that girl who stalks Robin, Tharja, doesn't count as a friend to Robin. All Tharja does is follow Robin around everywhere, and hopes that Robin would fall in love with Tharja one day. She even picked strands of Robin's hair while she was taking a test for crying out loud! And the last thing that's good about the move is not being around with Aversa.

Robin is aware that her father, Kris, and Aversa aren't technically related in any way as they were adopted, but Aversa acts like a little sister to Kris and tries to be a good aunt to both Robin and Morgan. Key word being 'try' as Aversa is famous (or infamous as Robin likes to put it) for working as a freelance performer in clubs. In short, Aversa is a stripper! And by the gods, she doesn't hide the fact that she is one! Whenever Aversa comes by to visit, there's usually a few noticeable things that clearly screams out 'I'm a stripper'! One is her clothes that she wears, often showing off a large amount of cleavage or barely covering her butt. Two is she brings a different 'boyfriend' every time they come over, usually with someone six to ten years older than her. And speaking of 'boyfriend', the third, and probably, most annoying thing is that Aversa and her boyfriend have VERY loud sex in the guest room! Their moans and yells were so loud that they even receive three noise complaints from their neighbors!

Kris made the best decision on not bringing Aversa to Ylisse as he didn't want a bad role model for his two own children, along with the fact he didn't want to be known as “the guy who's related to a stripper/prostitute”. Same thing for Robin. She didn't want her reputation to be ruined just because of one person.

Well, no need to worry about Aversa nor her position at this point. What Robin should be really worried about is getting her other stuff out of the moving truck. When she went outside, Robin spotted Morgan lifting a box that's labeled “Morgan's Clothes”. Or to be precise, attempting to lift the box as Morgan isn't the strongest person in the world.

“Almost... there...” Morgan groaned, thinking he got the box off of the grass.

Seeing that Morgan is having trouble with lifting the box, Robin decided to assist her brother by placing her hands on the other side of the box. Sure, Robin isn't that strong, but neither is Morgan. However, when the two combine their strength, something as heavy like a box filled with stuff can easily be lifted with little problems.

“Need a hand, Morgan?” Robin asked her little brother.

“I could have handle it myself, sis,” Morgan replied. He really wanted to prove himself that he doesn't need his sister's help as he's already in High School as a freshman and is almost taller than her. Key word being 'almost'.

“Sure you can,” Robin sarcastically said to Morgan as they were walking to the front door of the house. “You can handle yourself when it comes to school or shopping by yourself, but carrying something as heavy like this box, then you need some help.”

“Yeah, but that's coming from a person who has trouble opening a water bottle without asking someone or using the old rubber band trick.”

“Hey! It's not my fault that the caps were sealed too tightly!” Robin retaliated her brother's comment. Seriously, it's like all things with a cap really despise Robin.

Surprisingly, getting to the front door wasn't that hard nor did it took too long for Robin and Morgan. Once they set down the box, their father picked up the box from the ground and proceeded to go upstairs, where Morgan's room is.

“Dad, Morgan and I can-” Robin tried to say but was cut by Kris.

“Don't worry. I'll handle the heavy boxes along with some of the moving crew,” Kris reassured his daughter.

“Are you sure? Morgan and I still want to help out.”

“Oh, you can start by getting the books out of that box, Robin. Morgan, go carry some of your stuff from your box,” Kris told Robin and Morgan, pointing at the open flapped boxes.

“Sure thing, dad,” Morgan happily responded, having the luxury of not carrying any heavy boxes.

“Alright, dad. But are you sure you don't need any help with the rest of the boxes?” Robin asked her father again.

“Robin, I already told you. I have plenty of help with movers, so don't worry sweetie,” Kris reassured his oldest daughter once again.

“Okay, I won't.” Robin smiled as she went her way to the box full of books. As she made her way, she took a glance at her father who's currently carrying a huge box with another mover. “Typical dad.”

Kris is the type of father who most children would desire and other parents envy over. He's a kind father who would always take care of both Robin and Morgan, and would take a couple of minutes of his time to listen to what either of his kids have to say whenever something exciting happens or if they have personal problems going on. Also, he disciplines both of his children very well and never heavily punishes them whenever either one did something really bad, but it doesn't go that far as to grounding them for at most, three days. Still, Kris believes that making mistakes is important in life as learning from them will make someone wiser and grow as a mature person. People who meets Kris and knows about him will be surprised that he's a widower. And he still isn't grieving too much about his wife's death whenever the day she dies comes up, nor on the day they got married.

Robin guesses that her father will be fine in Ylisse and his workplace with that type of personality. As for Robin herself, she might be the same old Robin back in Plegia; always putting her studies first and hardly having any time for her new friends, along with ignoring any boys that might have a massive crush on her, though not as bad as Tharja's. Whether that's a good thin or not depends on how her first day at Ylisse High turns out on Monday.

As she made it to the box full of books, Robin was about to grab three books when she suddenly spotted another pair of hands grab five books out of the box. Robin thought those hands belonged to Morgan, but his hands were too small compared to the ones she spotted now. Now that she thinks about it, Morgan couldn't carry that many books since three out of the five were Robin's new textbooks for her new school.

Robin assumes that it must be one of the movers, so she told the 'mover', “Oh, you can just put them in front of the door so I can handle them later.”

“Are you sure? I think you might need some help with a couple of them,” the 'mover' replied to Robin.

“Well-” Robin looked up to see the “mover's” face and even though she hasn't seen every mover, this guy who offered to carry the books into her new house wasn't part of the moving crew since he isn't wearing a uniform.

This man is wearing a blue jacket unzipped showing off a white T-shirt, jeans with the left having a noticeable black stain (most likely paint), and black boots, though the left is faded than the right. Along with his strange attire, this man had blue short hair and blue eyes; which none of the workers had (as far as she's concerned).

Never seeing this man before, Robin snatched one of the heavier books off of this man's hands and asked him in a harsh tone, “Who the hell are you and why are you here in the first place?!”

“What?! I noticed that someone, or in this case, a new family, moved to a house that's next door to mine,” he pointed to his two-story house. “So I decided to help out with moving-”

“My stuff to my house,” Robin completed his sentence for him. “Is that what you're trying to say?”

“Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell.”

“Oh. Well then, continue what you're doing. The more help we can get, the faster we can get these stuff into the house and have to worry less for the next few days.”

“Thank you,” the man said as he carried the books to the house, setting them on a nearby table before leaving to get a couple of books from the box.

“By the way, I never got your name. Won't you tell me?” Robin asked the blue-haired man as she set the heavy book back to the box.

“My name is Chrom King,” he introduced himself to the brunette. “What's your name?”

“It's Robin Verity,” Robin replied to Chrom. “I just moved from Plegia to Ylisse as of today.”

“Plegia? As in you lived in a place where rain is a rarity and people freak out over it?”

Chrom only knew one person from Plegia, but never got to know him well due to the fact that he constantly talks to the flock of crows that fly to the school every day and wishes to die in the most gruesome way ever. As far as he knew about Plegia, he received bits of it from History class and besides that one kid, never got to meet someone from there and asked them how Plegia was like.

“Pretty much,” Robin laughed at Chrom's comment. If she had 50 gold (or G) every time she heard that rain is like an alive spotting to Plegians, she can afford at least 4-5 books at a discount book store. “And please be prepared to cover your ears whenever there's rain.”

“Isn't the reason obvious?” Chrom wondered, already knowing the answer in his mind.

“No duh!” both of them stated at the same time, laughing for a while.

“Well, let's get these books into the house now. Shall we?” Chrom pointed to the box that's still filled with books.

“Sure thing,” Robin agreed with Chrom. “Wish I can carry the entire box inside the house. That will make things easier, but my arms don't have the strength to carry it.”

“Well, if we lift it together, then maybe we can get the box inside your house,” Chrom suggested to Robin. “Would that work?”

“Hmm...” Robin was skeptical of this idea at first since Robin and Morgan can lift a box together, but even then, they sometimes complain afterward and sometimes almost fall one or two times in the process. However, seeing how Robin can carry a couple of textbooks without any problems, she can picture him lifting a box with little effort. After thinking about Chrom's idea, she answered, “Why not? This will make things easier.”

“Great!” Chrom exclaimed as he already placed his hands on one side of the box. “Whenever you're ready, Robin.”

“Okay,” Robin stated as her hands were on the other side of the box. “On the count of three, we'll lift it together.”

“Got it.”

“One, two, th-”

Before Robin can say 'three', she paused as she longer saw Chrom or her new house. Instead, Robin's eyes were seeing the inside of a dark castle where she spotted a guy who looks exactly like Chrom, only wearing a different outfit (where is his missing sleeve anyway?) and wielding a cool looking sword. Fighting this 'Chrom' look-a-like is a gray-skinned guy wearing the most gaudy clothes ever (partly showing off his chest) and wielding a purple book that allows him to use dark magic. The two were fighting a duel to the death, with 'Chrom' getting the upper hand by slashing through the dark energy ball that the bad guy threw at him.

However, 'Chrom' ended up getting knocked out by another ball of dark energy, sending him flying across the room before his back crashed into a pillar.

“DIE, PRINCE CHROM!” the man yelled as he fired another ball of dark energy towards 'Chrom'.

 _Prince Chrom? What?!_ Robin thought, not believing what she's hearing or seeing.

“Robin!” 'Chrom' shouted.

 _What?! Is he referring to me?!_ Now this is getting weirder.

Robin thought that this 'Chrom' in her vision/dream (whatever it is) is calling out for her, but instead, Robin spotted a female figure wearing a black and purple long coat was rushing towards the dark energy ball, yellow book at hand, and after chanting something out of her book, a line of electricity came out of her hand, canceling out the dark magic.

“By the gods...” Robin can only say after witnessing something crazy like that.

But that's not the only thing that's crazy! The 'Robin' that 'Chrom' was referring to almost looks like Robin herself! Minus the clothes, this 'Robin' had her brown hair, fashioned in pigtails, brown eyes that people describe as chocolate, Robin wonders if this 'Robin' from her vision is related to her in history. Maybe the two might share the same last name if possible, meaning they could be related. Or maybe, this 'Robin' is-

“...bin? Robin? Hey, Robin!”

“Huh?!”

Suddenly, the vision/dream (again, she doesn't know) started to fade away and Robin finally started to see everything that's familiar to her. She can see the box full of books and Chrom wearing modern clothing (his clothes in her vision/dream looks weird), along with seeing her new two-story house.

“Robin, are you okay?” Chrom asked Robin, coming towards her. “You froze up all of a sudden. Is something wrong?”

“Uh...” Robin didn't know if she should tell Chrom about what she saw in whatever she experienced. Either Chrom would take it seriously or laugh at her, thinking she's insane.

“Are you having a fever all of a sudden, or are you just having second thoughts on-”

“No, Chrom. I'm fine. Really,” Robin replied to her blue-haired neighbor. “I just had a freaky... whatever that was. Maybe a vision or dream.”

“Really? Like, something from the future?”

“No, but it seemed like it was from the past.”

Wait a minute! Why is she telling someone she barely met this weird information in the first place?! Naga knows what Robin must be thinking, but honestly, she's surprised that someone like Chrom would be interested in this.

“Well, that's something you don't experience every day,” Chrom commented.

“Obviously,” Robin replied, knowing that kind of stuff doesn't happen. “Let's just lift this box to my house. Alright?”

“This time, on my mark. One, two, three!”

With Chrom taking lead on the countdown, both of them lifted the box of books at the same time. And unlike Morgan, Chrom doesn't seem to struggle with lifting it, like he has done it a hundred or more times. After lifting the box, Chrom and Robin started to move towards the front door, with Chrom walking backwards while Robin moved forward. So far so good for the two of them, but all of a sudden, Chrom's heel felt the edge of the doorstep, causing him to fall backwards and losing his grip on the box! Fortunately for Chrom, none of the books fell on him!

“Chrom, are you alright?!” Robin asked, dropping the box of books on the ground a kneeling to Chrom's level.

“Yeah... Guess I should have looked a bit,” Chrom replied, rubbing his back.

“Maybe we should have walked sideways.”

“That could have been a better idea.”

“Robin, what's taking you so long on taking those books inside?” Kris called out to his daughter, coming towards the front door. As he went closer, he spotted Chrom lying down on the doorstep, with his daughter's knees on the floor.

“Uh... I can explain, Mr. Verity, sir,” Chrom started his sentence, getting a little nervous. He didn't want to screw up his sentence as he feared that Robin's father might be that type of father who's extremely protective of their daughter, especially towards boys close to their age.

“I'm listening,” Kris stated. “I'm assuming you're someone who passed by our house and decided to help us out.”

“That's exactly what I was going to say, except you forgot the part that I'm your next door neighbor,” Chrom replied, getting off of the ground.

“Really? Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm sure you've met my daughter, Robin. Is that right?”

“Yes, sir. I'm Chrom King,” Chrom reached out his hand to Kris, hoping he would shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Chrom. I'm Robin's father, Kris,” he introduced himself to Chrom, shaking his hand. Once he stopped shaking hands with Chrom, Kris stated, “Well, since you're here, do you mind helping us moving?”

“I'm already helping you out, sir,” Chrom commented, “But the more, the merrier. Right?

“Yep.”

“In that case, Robin,” Chrom turned around to the brunette, “Shall we continue where we last left off?”

“Sure thing,” Robin replied, getting her knees off of the ground as she placed her hands on the box of books.

* * *

 

 

It almost felt like an eternity to Robin, but finally, her family was able to place all of their belongings inside their house, thanks to the movers and Chrom's help. Speaking of Chrom, he easily got along with her father pretty well as they had a lengthy conversation about Plegia and their climate and culture. Guess that's another person Kris can trust. Not even a full day since Robin's family arrived to Ylisse, and Kris has already made a great impression to someone. Younger to be exact as Robin overheard that in the conversation, Chrom is the same age as her: 16. There's no way he would be in the same age group and grade as her! Chrom looks like he could be attending his first or second year in college!

Never mind about her neighbor!

Lately, Robin has been thinking about that dream/vision, or whatever that was, and how the people she has seen resemble both her and Chrom, minus the weird clothes, along with sharing the same name. How could that be possible to begin with?

Who the hell knows. Robin needs to get that, whatever she experienced, out of her head quickly before this haunts her in her sleep. Maybe looking at her schedule for her new school should keep her busy for a while. She's lucky that her new school mails the schedule to new students. Otherwise, Robin would be lost on her-

DING!

 _Huh? Who sent me a message at this hour?_ Robin questioned herself in her thoughts as she looked at the time at her phone that's close to the drawers. It's 11:30 P.M. Surely, this person has something better-

Hold the freaking phone! There's no name listed in that message! Only a random number she doesn't recognize. She swears to Naga that it isn't Tharja as she deleted her number exactly 47 times, even if it's a different number. She would know because Tharja would always put hearts in her messages. Luckily, it's not Tharja due to the lack of hearts. It reads:

_Did I got the right number?_

Curious on who it is, Robin snatched her phone off of the drawer, lay down on her bed of purple sheets and texted back to the unknown person.

_That depends. Are you a stalker from Plegia?_

A minute didn't pass by and Robin already received a reply.

_Hell no, I'm not! It's your friendly next door superhero... I mean...neighbor: Chrom._

Robin texted to him: _How in Naga's name did you get my phone number?_

Twenty seconds later: _Your father gave it to me._

 _Of course,_ Robin thought. Kris would usually give Robin's number to someone close her age if he really trusts them, or if they already have her number, his number instead. Normally, it takes four to seven encounters, but for Chrom, it only took that one meeting for him to get her number. Must be because he helped with the moving.

_Really? Did he think I would be lonely if I didn't know someone close to my age?_

_Maybe. I told him I attend Ylisse High like you and he said to me that I should be friends with you._

_Seriously?_

_Well, you seem like a nice and interesting girl._

_'Seem'?_

_Hey! Anyway, I thought my friends would love to meet you and the same goes for you too. Heck, one of my closest friends said he would give you candy if he meets you._

_Candy? Are you for real? How old is he, six?_

_Plus ten._ _Do the math._ _I just told my friends about you, and they can't wait until Monday to meet you. You'll love them, I promise._

_Alright, prince._

_'P...Prince'?_

_Your last name is 'King', right? Your attitude, as far as I can tell, is almost like a prince. A dorky one to be exact._

_Makes sense. My sister likes to call me a dork as I'm kind of a weird guy._

_And that makes you more interesting. Nice yet weird, Prince Chrom._

_That's me. Anyway, meet me in the fountain at the front of the school on Monday before class starts at 9 AM?_

_Sure thing, prince._

_Same goes to you... Gods... I can't think of a nickname for you._

_Take your time, prince. Good night._

_Night, Robin._

After reading that text message from Chrom, Robin decided to change into her pajamas and jump back into her bed after a long day of moving. Hopefully, that dream/vision won't pop up as she sleeps.

 


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!

Robin thought her dreams were supposed to be normal, like flying without the aid of wings, or being chased by a clown that scared the crap out of her when she was younger. But instead of those clichéd dreams, she received those visions that appeared when she arrived at Ylisse three days ago! She did see her alternative self and Chrom in those visions/dreams, but soon, more people were appearing. One of them was a young girl with long faded brown hair, wielding a lance and riding on a Pegasus, saving 'Chrom' from being impaled by tons of spears. Another was a girl wearing a yellow dress and wielding a magical staff that heals wounds instantly, while there was a tanned blond man who isn't wearing a shirt (Robin doesn't know why) is swinging an axe to a weird zombie like creature.

But the one person that has caught Robin's attention, besides her other self and Chrom, was a swordsman wielding a katana and ended up-

“Robin! Time for our first day at Ylisse High!”

“Wha-?! Already?!” Robin exclaimed in surprise as she quickly got up, not expecting Morgan to wake her up of all people. Normally, she would be the first one up and...

 _Wait a minute, what time is it?_ Robin asked herself in her thoughts, looking at her pink and white cat alarm clock.

8:05 A.M.

“MOTHER OF NAGA! I HAVE SO LITTLE TIME TO GET READY!” Robin shouted in horror, jumping out of bed.

Robin remembered that her father was supposed to drive her and Morgan to Ylisse High by 8:15, and she thought that wasn't too much of a problem. That is until she kept having those 'visions from the past' pop up in her sleep since day one in Ylisse, causing her to wake up at later hours than usual. Normally, Robin wakes up at 7:30 regardless of the day of the week or how late she stays up; even at the weekends. But thanks to those 'visions', Robin has been waking up a lot later than usual, an hour later. She even somehow managed to wake up at 10:55 A.M yesterday, despite sleeping at 10:30 P.M on Saturday. Oh thank the gods that Morgan managed to wake her up. Otherwise, it would have been embarrassing to be late on her FIRST day of school at Ylisse!

Having to work on a time limit, Robin has to prioritize on what she should do first. Seeing her reflection in the mirror on her vanity dresser, Robin really has to brush her hair due to it being frizzy from being in bed. Luckily, the hair brush is in sight, so Robin quickly grabbed it and brushed her long brown hair until she feels that it looks decent and doesn't frizz out whenever she touches it. Once that's done, she pulled one of the drawers and grabbed two hair-ties with two orbs and quickly tied her hair into pigtails. Eventually, she looked at her clothes (along with her white bra) that she hanged at the front of her door. Thank the gods she prepared them last night.

Robin took her outfit out of the hanger and proceeded to change into them. And personally, it's one of her favorite looks to pull off anywhere, either at home, going out with her family, or at school. Plus, it's surprisingly quick to put on as it takes at least less than a minute to change into. Robin took one quick last look at the mirror to see how she looks. Since this is her first day at Ylisse High, Robin thought she would want to make a good first impression to everyone. Her outfit of choice is a black sweater with silver stars near the collar and purple accents near the zipper, unzipped to show a cream yellow T-shirt, a purple skirt with one light yellow and black stripe at the end, one golden bracelet at each arm, a key necklace, and light black tights. All Robin needs is her short purple boots and she's ready to go.

After dressing up, Robin snatched her black and yellow shoulder bag that's hanging at the chair close to her desk, along with her phone, before exiting her room and entering the bathroom to brush her teeth and gargle in less than a minute. Why less than a minute? Because her alarm clock reads-

8:14.

“Let's get in the car!” Robin exclaimed to both Morgan and Kris, who were sitting at the couch watching the morning news.

“But sis, what about break-” Morgan tried to ask his older sister, knowing that she forgot something important.

“You have a spare cereal bar with you?” Robin questioned Morgan, knowing that he carries at least one cereal/granola bar before he leaves the house.

“Of course I do,” Morgan answered, pulling out a “Honey Bee Nuts” bar from his backpack. “Do you want me to give it to you in-?”

“The car? That would be fantastic,” Robin finished Morgan's sentence while she slipped on her purple boots from the front door. “Come on! Let's get going! The faster we get into the car, the sooner we can get our first day at Ylisse High over with!”

Before Kris or Morgan were able to put on their shoes, Robin quickly exited the house, leaving the door open for them. Both of them can only stare at each other, silently noting that Robin is acting a lot stranger than usual. They would most likely to assume that Robin is nervous about her first day, especially since she woke up at a later time than usual. Hopefully, they pray to Naga that this doesn't occur every day.

* * *

 

Inside the car, Morgan is happily humming a song that's playing in the radio, along with Kris. It's an old song that was popular when Kris was Robin's age, but still popular to teenagers and adults to date with a catchy beat and meaningful lyrics. Speaking of catchy, this song happens to be that one song Robin would always sing (or hum) in the car regardless if it was just Kris in the car or if she had friends in the car. But today, Robin isn't singing or humming the lyrics to this song.

Instead, she's just staring at the window, slowly chewing on the Honey Bee Nuts cereal bar. While Robin does want to hum the melody to “Shine”, she doesn't feel like it as the thoughts of those visions were still stuck in her mind like glue, especially since it appears about four to five times when she's awake, and when she sleeps!

Gods, just what do they mean?! Robin never had them when she was in Plegia, but the moment she sets foot onto Ylisse, those visions decided to pop in! Or more specifically, when she first met her neighbor, Chrom. Speaking of Chrom, Robin has kept seeing him in her visions a lot: wielding the coolest sword in the universe, dueling with a mad king and an emperor whose armor resembles a lobster, and even comforting his daughter from the future. All of them were weird, especially the last bit with the future daughter and the time travel shenanigans.

Still, there were plenty of people that the 'Robin' in the vision knew such as the light brunette girl riding a Pegasus, a green armored knight with a very large appetite, a mage with an extensive vocabulary that would make an English teacher blush, a shirtless man who was fighting off some creatures (maybe zombies) with nothing but a huge axe, and a girl in red armor who was cursing a lot more than Robin can pull off in a month. But even then, there was a swordsman in Robin's visions that seems... very protective of that 'Robin', shielding her from fireballs and deadly blows from swords and axes. And she remembered that at one point, that swordsman asked that 'Robin' for-

“...in? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

“Huh?!” Hearing her dad call out to her, Robin immediately snapped out of her thoughts and stopped staring at the window and faced her father. “What is it?”

“Well, you were spacing out there, haven’t said a single word ever since the ride, and you haven’t been humming your favorite song,” Kris responded to Robin.

Of course he would point out Robin not singing her favorite song as the reason. Regardless of mood, Robin would always sing or hum this song, so her father noticing she’s not making her own melody of “Shine” is a huge hint that something is off with her.

“Is there something on your mind?” Kris wondered, worried about his daughter.

 _Oh, nothing much except I keep having weird visions in my sleep that features me, our next door neighbor, and a bunch of strangers wielding weapons, fighting off zombies and riding a f_ _reaking_ _Pegasus for Naga’s sake!_ Robin would have responded to her father with that type of answer, but it might have sounded stupid if she said it out loud. Really, she didn’t want to involve anyone else with these recurring visions. Only Chrom knew about them, and as far as she can tell from his text messages, he hasn’t told anyone about them.

Still, Robin should give her dad an answer that sounds reasonable without including those visions.

“I’m just nervous about my first day of school in Ylisse,” Robin replied to her father. That answer is actually honest as Robin was a bit anxious on her first day at Ylisse High, she barely slept. Oh, and those visions doesn’t help at all.

“Is that what’s on your mind?” Kris asked Robin, in which she replied with a simple nod in the head. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Most people’s first days at anything don’t go too well.”

“Are you saying that to make me feel better?”

“No. I’m being honest, sweetie. I mean, when I was younger, I felt my knees were like gelatin on my first day of high school and in college. Heck, you might see me as calm on the outside, but on the inside, I’m kind of panicking on my first day of work.”

It’s pretty hard to imagine her father getting anxious about first days, but then again, Robin had to help out which tie he should wear on the first day. And that took almost a half hour to do! Still, her father did have a point. Robin can remember herself being nervous on her first day at Kindergarten, grabbing her father’s leg and begging him not to leave, and her first day at her old high school when most of her annoying classmates from middle school, especially Tharja, were going to be there. That wasn’t a fun day on either of these events, especially her first day as a freshman, but in the end, Robin managed. So if she can survive those events, then the first day at Ylisse High shouldn’t be too bad.

“I guess, but after that, it’ll get better. Is that right?” Robin responded, taking a bite from her cereal bar.

“Yep. And to me, you might not have a bad first day,” Kris predicted. “You want to know why?”

“Because I’m dressed to impress?”

Kris took one glance at his daughter’s outfit, which he’s familiar with, and answered, “Yes, and Morgan seems to follow your example too.”

Morgan flashed a big smile, happy that his father liked what he is wearing for his first day. A light tan polo shirt with a red bow tie (he’s a sucker for bow ties), a short black vest, light denim jeans, and brown Converses. Heck, he remembered his father stating that some of the girls in his grade might be attracted to him, maybe even girls in Robin’s grade (much to Morgan’s embarrassment).

“Aw, thanks dad,” Morgan happily replied. “You look good too!”

Kris smiled as well to Morgan’s compliment. He’s wearing the usual business attire, black suit with a white buttoned shirt, black pants, loafers, and a purple striped tie. Morgan is probably saying it because of the nice tie.

“Anyway, now that we’re done complimenting with our looks, I was going to say that your first day won’t be that bad because you know Chrom,” Kris said, slowing down his car as he spotted the traffic light turning red.

“My friendly next door neighbor or superhero,” Robin added, remembering her text message Chrom sent her a few nights ago.

“So is he a-”

“No, dad. He’s not a guy who shoots webs out of his hands,” Robin interrupted her dad, thinking he was going to say that superhero’s name that Morgan is a fan of.

“Aw…” Morgan groaned in disappointment. He really wanted a superhero as a neighbor, but he’s honestly okay with a nice guy like Chrom as his neighbor.

“Hey! At least he’s not an anti-hero that spouts out random crap every few seconds or says ‘MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!’ whenever there’s something that will power him or her up immensely.”

“You’re right. But still, it would be cool to know someone with a superpower that can...”

As Robin is listening to Morgan's rambles on people with superpowers, she's silently humming to herself the last beats to “Shine” as it switches to the next song that Robin is familiar with. Best part, she's not even thinking about the visions at all. Robin swears to the gods that those visions don't appear on her first day of school.

* * *

 

Minutes have pass and eventually, the car came to a halt, where it's in the parking lot of Ylisse High School. Robin and Morgan hasn't stepped out of the car, but from what they can see, Ylisse High is a lot larger than they expected, bigger than their old high school at Plegia. The building must be over a hundred feet tall, maybe higher as there might be four floors, and just like Chrom mentioned in his message, a fountain with a statue of two dragons. Damn, that's just fancy.

“Cool...” Morgan commented at the sight of the school he's going to attend.

“I know it's cool to look at your new school, but maybe if you can exit the car, you can stare as much as you want,” Kris advised his kids, mainly Morgan.

“Alright, dad,” Robin replied, grabbing her backpack out of the car floor and unlocking the doors before she exited the car. “Will you pick us up after school?”

“I can't, but I bet Chrom can give you a ride.”

“How did you-”

“He told me he recently got his license,” Kris answered to Robin.

Right. Chrom must have mentioned that to her father during their conversation on moving day.

“Anyway, have a great first day at school!” Kris yelled with enthusiasm as he drove off, waving them good-bye.

“Bye dad!” Robin and Morgan responded back, waving their hands as well.

Once the car is out of their sight, Morgan started to sprint away from his sister, eager to check his new surroundings. Typical Morgan. The moment he sees something cool, he has to see every little detail, place or object. And Robin couldn't blame him. This school from the outside looks amazing. She wonders how the inside would look like.

She'll eventually know in a couple of minutes. But for now, Robin needs to go to the fountain to meet up with Chrom-

“Robin, hey!”

“Omph!”

Or she can just conveniently bump into him without her knowledge.

“Chrom, I didn't see you at first,” Robin commented.

Of course she can't! Chrom is way taller than Robin!

“Really? Well-” Chrom was about add something else, but paused his sentence when he looked at what Robin is wearing. He may not be an expert in clothes (something that his sister likes to bug him all the time), but he knows well that Robin looks very pretty today. And he might not have said anything about Robin's outfit, but his face is a sure give away as it's turning bright red.

“Are you okay there, Chrom?” asked Robin, worried that he might get a fever.

“Huh, me? I'm great. I just... Uh...”

 _Come on, Chrom... Just say she looks great and then things will move on,_ Chrom thought, hoping he won't screw things up.

“You sure do look great today, almost like a runaway model,” Chrom complimented on Robin's outfit.

“That's sweet of you to say that, Chrom. Though I think the last part is a bit of an exaggeration. I don't have the body of one.”

 _Not too bad for me..._ Chrom sighed in relief that he didn't make Robin feel like a loser.

“Well, maybe you should break the standards of beauty if you ever decide to become one.”

“We'll see if that happens,” Robin joked. “So anyway, are we going to meet some of your friends?”

“Oh, yes! Trust me, you'll love them,” Chrom replied, grabbing Robin's hand and taking her to the fountain with the twin dragons without her noticing. Not that she minded. Better that Chrom dragged her now than never.

As she's being dragged, Robin spotted a few group of students doing stuff on what they believe to be fun and entertaining. One group had a boy with short blond hair and a girl with light brunette short pigtails doing heroic poses from that one TV series, Blazing Sword, that's been praised by many. And that group seemed to have caught Morgan's attention as he's a fan of that show ever since it aired three years ago. Not even a few minutes, and already, Morgan has found a group of people who share a common interest with him. Good for him.

Another group is with a bunch of girls, surrounding two girls wearing a blue and white jersey and navy blue shorts. One has black hair stylized in a bob haircut, while the other girl (who's a bit taller than the other) had red short spiky hair, as if she barely brushed her hair this morning or it's that way due to the intense training she's done today. And those girls surrounding the two athletes seem to be holding either water bottles, a small package of fruit salad, or what appears to be love letters.

“Sully, here you go!” one girl gave a water bottle to the red haired girl.

“Thanks,” Sully accepted the bottle and took a zip out of it before being bombarded with another girl, this time with a letter.

“Please take this!”

“And mine as well!” another girl popped in, holding a pink envelope.

“Sure thing,” Sully replied as she took the letters, though more keep popping up every time she grabbed one. “Hey, one at a time. I'm not a damn machine, you know.”

 _That girl is sure popular. I wonder if she's popular with the guys?_ Robin thought as she turned her attention to two guys sitting at the edge of the fountain.

One guy is very muscular, along with being tan, and had blond spiky hair that's pulled up with a headband. He's wearing a yellow jacket that's unzipped to show off his brown shirt, denim ripped jeans, and brown worn out Vans. Another guy has orange short hair with a tied headband on it, and is currently sucking on a lollipop. Who has a lollipop this early in the morning?! Doesn't matter. This guy is wearing a green t-shirt that says 'sweet', two black bands on both of his hands, black pants, and gray boots.

And if Robin is correct, those two guys must be some of Chrom's friends that he mentioned in his text message.

“Here we are,” Chrom said, letting go of Robin's hand. “Guys, Robin is here.”

“You mean this chick?” the guy with the lollipop wondered.

“Yep. Robin, that guy with the pop in his mouth is Gaius Chance,” Chrom pointed to the orange haired man before turning to his muscular friend. “And that's Vaike Stark.”

“Oh, so this is the Robin Verity you've been blabbing about,” Vaike stated, getting off the edge of the fountain and getting close to Robin. “And by the gods, she's a lot cuter than you've mentioned in your-”

“Shhhh!” Chrom cut Vaike's sentence. He didn't want his best friend to embarrass him even more in the morning.

“What? I was just-”

“Vaike, please!”

“Alright. Teach will shut it if it'll make you happy,” Vaike complied with Chrom's orders, much to his disappointment.

“Thank you.”

Thank the gods Vaike decided to shut up. If he didn't, then things would go sour. And speaking of flavors...

“I can see what Teach is saying,” Gaius commented using Vaike's infamous nickname, pulling a couple of wrapped candies from his pocket pants.

“Teach?” Robin asked Chrom, confused on what that means.

“Well, it's a nickname that Vaike uses for himself as he wants to become a teacher when he gets older,” Chrom explained to Robin.

Robin has a hard time imagining a guy like Vaike as a teacher. Maybe as a gym teacher, sure. But any other teacher, that's almost impossible.

“I see. Does-” Robin's sentence was cut when Gaius was in front of her, hand full of candies in colorful wrappers. “What?”

“You want some candy?”

“But why would I want candy at eight in the-”

And that's when it hit Robin. She remembered in her text message from Chrom that one of his friends would offer her candy if he meets her. And that friend of Chrom's would happen to be this sugar freak, Gaius. Well, free candy is always a good thing to friends. So...

“Do you have any peppermints?” Robin asked Gaius. It's way too early for lollipops, mini-chocolate bars (including her favorite, 3 Lords), and M & M's, so the best choice would be something minty.

“Always, Bubbles.” Gaius handed the brunette a red wrapped candy to her hand.

As she's unwrapping her peppermint, Robin asked Gaius, “Did you just call me Bubbles?”

“Yep. I'm calling you Bubbles since-”

Gaius was about to explain his reason for giving Robin this weird nickname until he heard someone screaming near the fountain. The scream ending up being so loud, almost everyone who's outside heard it and turned around to see who it was.

Turns out, the screaming belonged to a long, light brunette haired girl with a headband that has wings and ringlets on her curls, wearing a lavender shirt with a bright pink vest, a bright pink and magenta plaid skirt being held by a purple belt, socks that goes over her knees, and magenta boots. She was almost about to plummet to the fountain if it weren't for another girl grabbing her hands, attempting to pull her up. The other girl had blond hair styled in pigtails, wearing a light yellow dress with a dark yellow bolero, white tights, a chain belt with a heart, and short brown boots.

Despite that girl's efforts, she's struggling to pull the other girl up, saving her from not getting her clothes wet, but from embarrassment in front of half of the school.

The girl in blond pigtails turned to Chrom, and yelled out to him, “A little help would be nice, Chrom!”

“Right, Lissa!” Chrom exclaimed, running to Lissa to aid her into pulling up the other girl up.

While watching Chrom and Lissa pulling up the girl, Robin's surroundings suddenly changed into a snowy battlefield where she witnessed 'Chrom' almost getting pierced by multiple spears, until a Pegasus flew down, and saved 'Chrom' from getting killed. His savior? A Pegasus rider who looks exactly like the girl that Chrom and Lissa were trying to save. Speaking of those two, once 'Chrom' hopped off the Pegasus, a girl who looks like Lissa healed 'Chrom' before he teamed up with a guy looking exactly like 'Vaike', minus the missing shirt and the axe he's carrying.

 _Not again,_ Robin moaned in her thoughts, really not wanting to have these damn visions again.

Seriously, why is she getting them?! And now, why are they showing her people who look like her classmates?! What's next? She's going to see Morgan in that vision as a little swordsman?

Robin won't get to know in this vision as it's fading away, slowly turning back into the outside of the school, near the fountain where Chrom and Lissa saved the girl from getting drenched in the fountain.

“Sumia, are you alright?” Chrom asked the girl.

“Yeah. I'm alright, except my self confidence dropped a bit,” Sumia commented, thinking about what would have happened if she did fell into the fountain.

“Don't say things like that!” Lissa told Sumia, knowing that saying that will make Sumia worse.

“Lissa is right. Your morning might not be the best, but I know what would make you feel better,” Chrom encouraged Sumia.

“Like a piece of pie?” Sumia guessed, despite the fact it's too early for pie.

“WHERE?!” Gaius exclaimed loudly, hoping somebody had a piece of pie with them.

Lissa face palmed herself at that comment as Gaius can't control himself when it comes to anything with sugar or desserts. Vaike on the other hand, couldn't control his laughter whenever Gaius says stuff like that. It never gets old.

“No, but I'd like you to meet my next door neighbor who'll attending Ylisse High starting today,” Chrom corrected Sumia before she turned to face Robin. “Sumia, this is Robin Verity. Robin, this girl is Sumia Ayers.”

“Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Robin!” Sumia happily greeted Robin, shaking her hand.

“Same thing,” Robin replied back. As she's shaking her hand, Robin noticed that Sumia's brown handbag had a white Pegasus on it. While it's an interesting handbag, Robin can't help herself but to think that this can't be a coincidence that the Sumia she has met and the Sumia in her vision have something related.

Noticing that Robin is staring at her handbag, Sumia started her sentence, “Do you like my handbag? I got it on sale at Clarine's.”

“I do. It's not everyday I get to see a handbag that has a Pegasus on it,” Robin commented, wanting to get those visions out of her mind. “Wish they were real.”

“Me too! I've rode on a horse before, but I wish I can ride on an actual Pegasus! Just imagine riding on one with the sight of its glorious wings, and the feeling of the air flowing through your hair! Wouldn't that be amazing?”

“I would like to ride one like you did in my dreams.”

Oh, crap. Realizing her mistake, Robin quickly covered her mouth, hoping that Sumia didn't just hear that. But too late. Sumia, Chrom, and the rest of his friends heard it as well.

“Wha...?” Sumia can only say, confused on what Robin meant. She's probably thinking how Robin even dreamed of her despite this being their first meeting.

Everyone else was as shocked as Sumia. However, Chrom is the only one who doesn't think of Robin's comment as shocking.

“So Sumia is part of your crazy dream, huh?” Chrom commented to Robin.

“Uh... Yeah...” Robin replied in a depressing tone, sad she couldn't avoid those visions. “Now she thinks I'm-”

“Hey! Am I part of your dream as well?!” Vaike excitingly asked Robin, ignoring Robin's bad tone.

“Huh?”

“Come on, Robin! Tell me if I'm awesome in your dream if I'm in them!”

Really? Robin thought everyone would call her a weirdo, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Either they're really nice people, or Ylisse is filled with wackos like Chrom in some sense.

“Well...” Robin started her sentence, “You were fighting off some zombies with an axe, and were showing off all without wearing a shirt.”

“But I have muscles to show it off. Right?” asked Vaike.

“Yep.”

“Aw, sweet! So, anyone else in your dream?”

“Well, besides you, Sumia, and Chrom, there's her,” Robin points to Lissa.

“Really? I'm in your dream with my dorky brother?” Lissa questioned Robin as she points to Chrom.

Eh?! Chrom and Lissa are related?! Besides the blue eyes, Robin can't see how those two are related to each other. Maybe one parent has blue hair while the other has blond hair. That's one of the possible reasons on how this can happen.

“Yeah, and you were healing your brother with a staff,” Robin informed to Lissa.

“Cool!” Lissa happily exclaimed.

“Hey, was I in your dream?” Gaius asked Robin, still finishing the remains of his lollipop.

“Nope,” Robin answered.

“What?! How come they get to be in your dream, and I'm not?!”

“Well... My dreams shows me random stuff, so maybe you might be in my dream.”

“If I do, tell me if I'm a sexy swordmaster or a lord!”

 _Doubt it..._ Robin commented in her thoughts, mainly about Gaius being a lord.

Despite those visions appearing on her first day of school, Robin managed to be fine as Chrom's friends and sister thought it was like a story that Robin is creating as she keeps dreaming. Guess her father is right about first days not going well in the beginning, but getting better later on. She swears that nothing too bad will go on during the school day.

* * *

 

According to Chrom, 1st period starts at 9:00 and by the time Robin and the others were done discussing about Robin's crazy dreams, it's about fifteen minutes until the bell. Now, that doesn't like a problem, but to Robin, it does since she has no idea how to navigate the school. There's four floors in this entire school and it'll take forever to get used to, even when Robin is a Senior! Fortunately, Chrom not only knows the entire school by heart, but has the same 1st period class as Robin. Thank the gods that Robin has met Chrom prior to her first day at school. Robin prays that Morgan doesn't get lost in this school.

As Robin and Chrom were taking the stairs to the second floor, Robin decided to take another peak at her schedule. Her 1st period class is History, 2nd is Algebra II, 3rd is Advance English, 4th is Gym, 5th is her Lunch Period, 6th is Chemistry, and her last class of the day is Advance Theater Arts. Overall, it's not too bad to Robin.

“So Robin,” Chrom started his sentence to Robin as they continued going straight, “About those dreams...”

“If you're going to ask me why they're occurring, I have no idea,” Robin told the blue-haired junior. “They showed up ever since I came to Ylisse, but it never happened when I was in Plegia.”

“Oh... Then, how frequently have they been?”

“At least five times, either when I'm awake or when I'm asleep. It's weird.”

“It doesn't sound weird to me.”

“Are you saying that to make me feel better about myself?” Robin asked Chrom as they turned right. She swears that no one like Chrom would just swat something like that as if it's nothing.

“No! I'm just saying that something like mysterious visions from the past really interest me. I might sound silly for saying this, but I think those visions might tell you that you'll have an actual adventure happening in the future.”

“Really?”

“It's a guess. Who knows?”

Chrom does make a point. Those figures in Robin's dream that look like her classmates might be a pure coincidence, but maybe there will be something exciting that will involve her and her classmates. Like actual adventures from those book series Robin is hooked on such as _The Famish Wars_ and _Sunset_.

Eventually, Robin and Chrom made it to their first class of the day: History with Mr. Walsh. As she entered the classroom and took a seat next to Chrom, she noticed that the teacher isn't here yet. It's fine to Robin as there's only ten minutes until class starts. Even then, besides herself, Chrom, and a girl with dark brown hair tied in braids, the classroom is empty. Maybe she should write something in her journal to pass the time. She still hasn't completed her poetry that she wants to submit to a popular writing magazine for teens.

The poem Robin is currently writing is about a butterfly that has been through the depths of war, only to miraculously survive and escape to a magical door where it can transport itself into another world; a world where war hasn't started and peace is still there. It sounds a bit cheesy at first, but as Robin continues to write it, this idea is starting to sound like an epic story.

Robin was into writing this poem that she didn't notice her classmates coming in, taking their seats. One of them happens to be Vaike, saying good-bye to another classmate as he entered the classroom, taking a seat next to Chrom.

Noticing that Robin is in his class, he exclaimed, “Robin? I didn't know you have the same class as Teach!”

Robin stopped writing and looked at Vaike, “It's just coincidence. I'm not sure if I share any more classes with you.”

“Show Teach your schedule!”

Robin complied with Vaike and handed him her schedule. It only took at least twenty seconds for Vaike to give Robin back her schedule.

“You've got lunch with me and my buddy, Chrom,” Vaike informed Robin.

“And if you want, you can sit with us,” Chrom added.

Well, Robin sure has hell doesn't want to sit alone at lunch on her first day at school, so hearing Chrom make that offer to her sounds lovely.

“Sure,” Robin accepted Chrom's offer. “Just make sure Gaius doesn't load me up with candy.”

“I'll try,” Chrom chuckled at Robin's comment. He'll make sure his sugar addict friend doesn't throw his sweets at Robin's face.

Soon, the bell ringed loudly as students in this History class were trying to get inside the classroom. Fortunately for the students, the teacher is coming inside the classroom as the bell is ringing. Robin assumes this is Mr. Walsh. He has light orange-red hair that's slightly messy, wearing a green jacket unbuttoned showing off a white shirt with a green stripped tie, long khakis, and brown boots. The teacher set his briefcase next to his desk that features some papers and the school laptop before coming to the front of the class.

“Good morning, class,” Mr. Walsh greeted his students. “Before we start class, we have new student from Plegia. Please, rise.”

Knowing that he meant her, Robin got up from her chair and stood for the entire class to see; all twenty-seven of them. Yes, she counted them all.

“Please, tell everyone and Gregor about you,” the teacher told Robin.

 _Gregor?_ Robin questioned in her thoughts. She didn't know who this Gregor is, until it hit her that it's the name of her history teacher! Her teacher listed in the schedule reads G. Walsh, so she assumes the 'G' is Gregor.

“Well, my name is Robin Verity,” Robin started her introduction, “and I just moved from Plegia to Ylisse due to my father's job.”

“You mean the place that never rains?” one student questioned Robin.

“Hardly would be the correct term,” Robin corrected that student. “Anyway, this is the first time I've been outside of Plegia, so I wish to get along with everyone in Ylisse. It's very nice to meet all of you.”

Once Robin finished introducing herself, she has met with around of applause from her classmates, and even the teacher himself. She smiled to everyone as she slowly went down to her seat.

“Good job, Robin. And please, call me Gregor like everyone,” he informed Robin.

“I will Mr- I mean, Gregor,” Robin agreed to Gregor.

“Now, before we start class, since Robin is new, I'd like-” Gregor ended up being interrupted as he heard the door creak open and slowly close.

Everyone turned to see who would enter class two minutes late and gasped to learn that the student who entered was the last person who could be late. That person had black short hair, spiky in a few parts, peach skin, wearing a navy blue unzipped jacket with a black t-shirt, light gray jeans with a red belt, and blue Converse. He's holding a pink pass in his hand and gave it to Gregor.

Before that student can make his way to his desk, Gregor stopped him by asking him, “Lon'qu, why you late to Gregor's class?”

“Track practice went on longer than usual,” Lon'qu answered to Gregor. “That's what happened.”

“Oh, is bad. You're never late until today. Might affect attendance record.”

“I've never been late until today. I'm sure one excused tardy would barely affect it,” Lon'qu stated, taking a seat at the back of the class.

“Eh? But what about an unexcused abse-”

Lon'qu immediately slammed his hands on the desk, standing up and shouting to him, “You wouldn't dare!”

“I would if...” Gregor looked at Robin, who's completely shocked at what's happening like everyone else is. Remembering that Robin is new, meaning she doesn't know her way through the school, an idea popped into his head.

“If I would what, Gregor?” Lon'qu wondered what Gregor is going to say next.

“I'll let this slide if you take Robin around Ylisse High,” Gregor offered a deal to Lon'qu.

Lon'qu looked around the classroom to find this 'Robin', and he found her since she stood up from her desk, grabbing her bag and journal with her. Lon'qu would be fine with this if Robin was a guy, but since Robin is a female, this is going to be harder due to... special reasons.

Robin walked to Lon'qu's desk and saw that his face is already turning red and he's sweating a bit. Maybe that's from track practice, but when she saw Lon'qu entering the room earlier, his face was perfectly fine, no sweat nor any signs of shades of red or pink. She wonders why this is happening to him now.

“Uh... Are you okay, Lon-” Robin attempted to reach for Lon'qu's shoulders until he scooted a few inches away from Robin, face getting more red than before.

“Don't touch me, woman!” Lon'qu demanded the brunette.

“But I just wanted to see if you're okay,” Robin told the blushing black haired man.

“Just, don't get too close to me...”

Robin wondered why Lon'qu is acting weird with her. She can't say that Lon'qu is socially awkward as he can talk to Gregor just fine, but the moment she comes, Lon'qu is losing it.

“Don't worry about Lon'qu Zheng. He shy around girls,” Gregor informed Robin.

Oh, that must be normal then. Any guy would be just as nervous if he had to guide a new girl around a large school, especially if she's wearing a pretty yet modest outfit like Robin. Maybe Lon'qu will warm up to Robin eventually during the tour of the school.

“Especially if they're cute,” Gregor added before laughing.

“GREGOR!” Lon'qu shouted to his history teacher as he grabbed his belongings since he knows that this tour might take the entire period. Once he got everything, he turned to Robin and told her, “Meet me in the front door.”

“Alright,” Robin nodded as she followed Lon'qu out of the classroom and into the hallway.

As Robin and Lon'qu were leaving the classroom, Chrom couldn't help himself but bang his head on his desk a few times as he felt like an idiot for not speaking up and volunteering himself to guide Robin around the school! It would also help Lon'qu as well since Chrom knows that Lon'qu isn't the best when it comes to woman, especially those close to his age.

 _Oh, gods... I hope Robin is okay..._ Chrom thought as he got his head up from his desk since class has officially started with the biography of the Hero-King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Sweet! Hopefully, you found at least a few references related to other stuff and to Fire Emblem. Next chapter will come up soon. Look out for it!


	3. Around the School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. It ended up being a lot longer than I expected, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Gods. Lon'qu can't believe he's doing this in the first place. And all of this happened because Gregor wanted to turn that excused tardy into an unexcused absence in the first place, thinking one tardy might not ruin his attendance record. Lon'qu should have probably kept his mouth shut when he walked into the classroom. Otherwise, he might not be giving a tour to the new student. More specifically, the new student that happens to be a girl! If the student was a boy, then that would have been more manageable. But that's not the case as if Naga likes to torture Lon'qu for a little longer. He wonders why Gregor didn't pick someone else suitable for guiding Robin to the school.

Like his closest friend, Vaike. Sure, he's loud and can get on some people's nerves, but Vaike knows where the important locations are, even the library. Or what about the only girl that Lon'qu can deal with little problems: Panne Snyder. Surely, Panne can not only give Robin a good guide around the school, but give her some advice on what's usually occurring in the school and the good shortcuts to get through this massive school. Or probably the best person who can do this task would be the school's star: Chrom King.

There's probably no one in the entire school, not even seniors, who doesn't know who Chrom King is. Chrom is the most well-respected, nicest, and popular student of Ylisse High. If anyone were to describe Chrom in multiple words, chances are that they'll say at least one positive thing about him. Easy-going, trustworthy, kind, honest, there are many positive traits that outshine Chrom's down sides such as being a bit stubborn, shy at times, and having a bit of a temper if he gets angered, which is rare.

Still, Gregor should have picked Chrom to guide Robin through the school instead of Lon'qu. But as Lon'qu shut the door, it's too late to change his decision. He has to give the tour of the school for the entire 1st period to Robin. Well, that's fine to him since he has read ahead of the lesson plan about the Hero-King of Ylisse: Marth. Not to mention he already made his own notes as he read the chapter during the weekend.

As for Robin, she's grateful that someone like Lon'qu is giving her the tour of Ylisse High as she might not know where everything is on her first day. Or the entire week. But thank the gods that she won't get lost at this school. Still, it might be better if someone like Chrom or Vaike would be her tour guide instead of Lon'qu, whom she barely met for ten minutes and talked with. Well, it's better than having no tour guide. On the bright side, she might get to know Lon'qu better during the tour, that's if they chat.

 _It's just a tour around the school. Nothing too bad,_ Robin thought to herself as she tugged on the straps on her handbag. _Just me and Lon'qu._

“Let's get this tour over with,” Lon'qu spoke to Robin as he turned away from her, walking away from the classroom door. “The faster, the better.”

“Agreed,” Robin replied, running to Lon'qu as he had walked a couple of paces away from her. “So, where do we go first?”

“Give me your schedule.”

Fortunately for Robin, her schedule is inside of her journal and she's carrying it already. Robin opened her journal to the first page and pulled out the only loose piece of paper that's in there, handing it to Lon'qu.

“Why do you need my schedule? Are you curious if you share some classes with me?” Robin asked the black-haired junior, his eyes scanning through the schedule.

“No,” Lon'qu replied, brown eyes still on the piece of paper. “I'm checking the room numbers on each of your classes, so that way, not only will it be faster, I'll be showing you the best way to get to each of them.”

“Makes sense. Though we can already mark down where Gregor's class is since I followed Chrom there.”

“Sure. Now, as you might have known, Ylisse High School has four floors,” Lon'qu started his sentence as he walked to the location of Robin's closest classroom while giving Robin's schedule back to her. “Each floor teaching a different subject such as the 2nd floor where the English and History classes are being held, along with electives relating to it minus Theater.”

“So we're starting with my English class, correct?”

“Our,” Lon'qu corrected Robin, remembering her schedule.

“Excuse me? Does this mean...?”

“Yep.”

This woman is sharing the same English class as Lon'qu. As if there isn't enough women in that class since there's only two males in there, Lon'qu himself included, leaving with the remaining students being girls; most of them having a crush on him.

“Oh, that's great!” Robin exclaimed in excitement. “So, I was wondering, if we share the same English class period, how's the English teacher, Ms. Labelle?”

“You mean Cherche?” Lon'qu stated, using his English teacher's first name.

“Yeah, and do the teachers mind it if you call them by their first names?”

“Only a few, and Ms. Labelle is one of them. She really doesn't mind it.”

“Okay,” Robin nodded her head, understanding the logic in Lon'qu's answer.

In her old school, nobody couldn't even call their teachers by their first names, even if one of them is the nicest teacher in the school. If they did call the teacher's first name, they would be punished, or be given a reminder to not do that again. The response is different depending on how the teacher is, and most of the time, it's not pretty. She swears to Naga that the teachers in here are a lot nicer than in Plegia High as the majority of them were seriously strict and nasty. So far, Mr. Walsh, or Gregor, seems to be a good teacher despite the weird speech pattern.

After walking straight and turning left, Lon'qu stopped at the first door closest to the water fountain. Robin followed Lon'qu's example, assuming that this must be her... Oh wait a minute... their English classroom.

“So, that's our classroom... Room 225,” Robin said, reading the room number on the sign that's hanging over the door.

“Correct,” Lon'qu confirmed to Robin. “You asked me earlier about Cherche, right?”

“Mm-hm. Is she nice?”

“Yes. She treats everyone fairly and can relate to everyone in some ways since she just started teaching here a year ago.”

“Wow. What about her teaching style? Is she rough?”

“Well, since she teaches purely Advance English, I'd say-” Lon'qu's sentence was cut short when he heard the door open. He turned around to see that it's Cherche behind him, probably wondering where that noise from outside is coming from.

“Oh, Lon'qu. I didn't expect you,” Cherche said as she closed the door.

“What about your class?” Lon'qu asked Cherche, knowing she is already in a middle of a lesson.

“I was almost done explaining about what will happen this week, along with the assigned reading I'm going to assign in two days,” Cherche answered, her magenta eyes going to Robin. “And who are you young lady?”

“Uh... Robin Verity, ma'am,” Robin responded to her new English teacher.

 _Oh gods, she looks so pretty..._ Robin complemented on Cherche in her thoughts.

Her thoughts aren't lying. Cherche looks really nice for someone in her mid-20s (Robin thinks she is). She has long dark pink hair that reaches half of her waist, wearing a blue coat with a light blue buttoned shirt, a navy blue pencil skirt, light gray tights and black kitten closed toe heels. Robin wonders if some of the male teachers ask Cherche out to a date due to her looks.

“She’s going to be in your 3rd period class, Cherche,” Lon’qu informed his teacher.

“Why that’s lovely!” Cherche happily exclaimed. “That’s another girl in my class, and another potential girl-”

“For the love of Naga, please don’t use that word!” Lon’qu cut off Cherche’s sentence.

Honestly, almost everyone he has a decent relationship with, such as Gregor, Cherche, and Vaike, teases Lon’qu almost every day about him getting a girlfriend due to the fact that several girls had crushes on Lon’qu. First Gregor tried to put him with Sumia, though that didn’t work out well since she didn’t want to trouble him and had a crush on Chrom for a few years. Then Vaike decided to put him and Panne together, yet while the two can have a decent conversation, Panne doesn’t seem interested in a relationship. Finally, Cherche tried to pair him up with one of her best students: Cordelia Capulet. However, like with Sumia, Cordelia has an eye for Chrom and is too busy with her duties as Student Council President to be involved in a relationship. Despite their failures at matchmaking, they still try to pair Lon’qu with a girl that might catch his attention.

Seriously, Lon’qu doesn’t want to be in a relationship just yet! When will they ever get the hint?! Probably it’ll be too late when Gaius will start pulling his matchmaking services on him!

“Oh, come now, Lon’qu. You may never know,” Cherche laughed at Lon’qu’s statement. “Fate might have plans with you and Robin.”

“And maybe fate doesn’t want me to be in a relationship,” Lon’qu retaliated back to Cherche as he grabbed Robin’s hand, dragging Robin with him as they continue the tour. “Let’s get going before she makes any more relationship comments.”

“Fine by me,” Robin answered, silently giggling to herself as she looked at Lon’qu’s face. Currently, his face is turning in a light shade of pink, embarrassed on what Cherche has said.

“Says the guy who’s holding Robin’s hand!” Cherche yelled to Lon'qu as he's walking away from his English teacher.

 _Oh, gods damn it!_ Lon'qu's thoughts screamed in annoyance from hearing Cherche's comment.

Seriously, this comment made Lon'qu's face blush even harder than ever as his face is turning in a bright shade of red, which is very noticeable to Robin. Not wanting to make Lon'qu even more uncomfortable than now, Robin thought she should make him feel a bit better with something not related to that unfortunate event, or the incident with Gregor.

“So, Lon'qu,” Robin started her sentence as the two found the staircase and made their way up to the third floor. “I was just wondering...?”

“What is it?” Lon'qu asked, letting go of Robin's hand after he's sure that there's no one who might be looking at him and the new student.

“Remember how you asked me to give you my schedule?”

“Yes. Why are you asking this?”

“Well, I want to see if we share some classes together other than English.”

“What are you, a stalker?”

“No I am not, though I have been stalked by someone at my old school.”

“Like by a lust crazed boy or a perverted teacher?”

“By an insane girl classmate who keeps repeating that we were meant to be for each other. She even had strands of my hair while taking a test.”

Lon'qu has heard of people in school being stalked by others, but this is the most craziest stalker he has ever heard. He wonders if Robin has put a restraining order on this chick.

“Just show me your schedule, please,” Robin politely asked Lon'qu as they finally arrived at the third floor.

Sighing deeply, Lon'qu pulled out his school schedule out of his backpack and handed it to Robin before they decided to stand next to the closest row of lockers. “Promise you won't ask any more dumb questions after this.”

“I'll try.” Robin smiled, hey brown eyes scanning Lon'qu's schedule.

Besides sharing a History and English class together, both Robin and Lon'qu share Advance Theater together, along with the same Lunch period. Other than that, the four classes that Lon'qu has are different. His 2nd period is Chemistry, 4th period is his Algebra II class, and his 6th period is Athletics. Robin couldn't help but laugh that Lon'qu has Athletics after lunch due to what she thinks might happen to him in that class after eating.

Hearing her laugh, Lon'qu asked, “What's so funny?”

“You having Athletics right after lunch,” Robin answered, giggling a bit. “Wouldn't you get sick or uneasy during-”

“No,” Lon'qu answered as he snatched the schedule from Robin's hands. “I usually have a light lunch from home.”

“Oh, that makes sense. I have lunch right after my P.E class-”

“Which means you'll gorge on plenty of food. Right?” Lon'qu guessed.

“N... No! That's not true!”

Robin may have a huge appetite, but as for how much she can eat, that varies. If Robin is exhausted, then she would go ahead and eat pretty much anything that can make her full. If she's half-full, then probably a bag of baked chips would do. Though most of the time, Robin does eat a lot more than the average girl.

“Sure...” Lon'qu sarcastically stated. “Now, can I have my schedule back?”

“Fine,” Robin answered as she handed the piece of paper to Lon'qu. “So, what subjects does this floor provide?”

“Math and science. And this floor is home to the most hardest teachers in this school.”

“Who? Is it a mad scientist?”

“Close. We're next to it.”

Robin turned her head to the left and spotted a door with a sign above the door that reads Room 306, and on the door has a piece of paper taped on it, listing the class periods, along with the teacher's full name: Miriel Roth. Robin swears to the gods that she thinks Miriel insists that her students should call her by her first name, Ms. Roth, her full name, or either.

Not too shortly after, Robin decided to take a peak at the door window to see her Chemistry teacher. And Robin hasn't seen Miriel's full appearance, but it's a whole lot different than Cherche! Miriel isn't that bad looking to Robin, but she seems to look scary for some of her students due to her looks. Her red short bob hair isn't it, nor her gray buttoned shirt and black flared pants, or her pointy black Mary Janes, but it's probably those glasses that give off a scary glare whenever she glances at someone; like that poor boy who was forced to solve an equation on the board.

“Gods, I'm actually afraid of her,” Robin commented after witnessing that short scene.

“Most of the students are scared of her, whether they have her or not,” Lon'qu added, looking at the window with Robin. “Myself included since she's so fascinated on my social phobia.”

“What kind?”

Lon'qu didn't want to answer Robin's question as he thinks that she might laugh at him for having a social disorder like that. And hey, it's not his damn fault that he ended up with that mental disease.

“Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine,” Robin stated, her eyes off of the door window. “So, is there anything I should know about Ms. Roth besides the fact she scares the crap out of everyone?”

“Ms. Roth teaches both Sophomores and Juniors in Chemistry, and she's infamous for not being for frightening to other students, and to some teachers, but the fact that it's difficult to get a B average in that class, let alone an A,” Lon'qu informed Robin. “Her tests and labs are deemed to be difficult and it doesn't help the fact that she has a very extensive vocabulary than even Cherche.”

Now Robin can't help to herself but to think how that type of situation is even possible since she's stuck on the logic that English teachers were suppose to have a wide arrange of vocabulary instead of science teachers... Unless they're a natural genius then.

“Jeez, I've dealt with very harsh teachers in the past, but Ms. Roth sounds like she's the devil of this school,” Robin shuddered, her hands shivering.

“Almost everyone calls her that behind her backs,” Lon'qu informed Robin. “Anyway, her younger brother, Laurent, gives her students a study guide that's very detailed and easy to understand for everyone since he knows how harsh his sister can be, along with the fact he's one of the few students to get an A in that class.”

“Really? Do you think-”

“Shhh!” Lon'qu abruptly cut her sentence.

“Hey! I wasn't done talking! Why are you-”

“I think **she** heard us. Let's hurry the hell up to the fourth floor,” Lon'qu commanded Robin as he grabbed his backpack from the ground and started sprinting.

Robin didn't know what he meant until she heard Miriel's door slowly creaking, signalizing that Miriel has indeed heard their conversation, mainly about the part of Miriel being a devil in disguise. Once the door is halfway open, Robin quickly followed the athlete before Miriel can even spout any comments on how they call her a devil. Fortunately for Robin, the staircase is not too far from Miriel's classroom and she climbed up the stairs to meet up with Lon'qu. She stopped to see if Miriel had followed the two behind them, but as if Naga has blessed the two, Miriel is nowhere in sight. Thank the gods.

Relieved that Miriel isn't chasing them down, Robin proceeds to continue climbing up the stairs until she felt out of breath, her legs ready to fall down to the ground. In fact, it wasn't until she was halfway the last set of stairs that she sat down on one of the steps so she can rest for a while and catch a few breaths of air. She only ran for only thirty seconds! Just what would make her so-

Oh right. She didn't even have a proper breakfast! Unless a cereal bar with 150 calories count as breakfast, that defiantly doesn't count as one. The only reason Robin didn't eat a decent breakfast was because she woke up very late and had to leave the house in order to get to school safely on time. So... Waking up very late due to being consumed by visions, lack of breakfast, running away from a scary teacher can equal to total exhaustion. And it's only the morning.

Lon'qu, who climbed the stairs with no problem, notices Robin sitting at the steps, panting from running away from Miriel. It also doesn't help that she had to climb a couple of stairs not just in this tour but from the first floor to the second floor. Gods, just what's with her anyway?

“You alright?” Lon'qu asked Robin.

“Y... Yeah...” Robin attempted to yell back to Lon'qu, though it barely came through due to her lack of breath. “Sorry... Didn't eat enough for... breakfast...”

“What about a drink?”

“No milk or orange juice.”

Sighing deeply, Lon'qu unzipped his backpack to pull out a red sports drink out of it and toss it to Robin, hoping to the gods that she would catch it. As he predicted, Robin managed to catch the drink in mid-air and attempts to open the bottle. However, due to her uncanny luck with opening bottled caps, she can't manage to get the lid loose just as always! And she didn't have any spare rubber bands with her, so this means she can't get the damn cap off and enjoy her drink!

“Come on! Open, you stupid bottle!” Robin muttered, struggling to open the lid.

“Do you want me to open it for you?” Lon'qu asked.

“N... No thanks! I'll be... Ow!”

Great. She accidentally hit herself in the face while attempting to open the cap.

“Get up,” Lon'qu demanded to Robin.

She complied, getting up from the steps and went up to where Lon'qu is. Once she arrived, Lon'qu took the sports drink from Robin and effortlessly twisted the cap off of the bottle.

“Oh, thank you,” Robin happily exclaimed, taking a zip from her drink. “Much better.”

“You barely had breakfast that you can't even open a bottle?” Lon'qu wondered.

“That's with every bottle.”

“You're one weird woman.”

“Ha ha,” Robin sarcastically laughed at him. After finishing half the bottle, Robin looked at the hallway of the fourth floor and asked Lon'qu, “So, what's the purpose of the fourth floor? Is it the torture floor?”

“Very funny. It's where the science labs are usually being held along with the computer labs that almost any student can access.”

“Cool!” Robin exclaimed as she decided to look in the windows, seeing the latest model of the Cell laptops being displayed at the lab. And Robin can tell it's the touchscreen edition they're using due to a lack of a mouse that's usually in the laptop in case some students found the scroller in the laptop is not to their liking.

After looking at one computer lab, Robin noticed the large windows that not only view parts of the school's football field and track field, but can see the buildings from what she assumes to be downtown. Her old school never gave her a good view of downtown or anything interesting besides a garden full of cactus flowers.

“Like the view?” Lon'qu asked her.

“Yeah,” Robin commented. “It looks great, especially that building,” she pointed to the tallest building in sight. “Makes me want to visit there one day.”

“The Mila Tower? It's popular for showing the history of Ylisse and having a unique art collection.”

“Really?! Then I would love to go there whenever I get the chance!” Robin jumped up and down in excitement. However, she stopped when she thought of something. “Wait a minute, I never got to know where my Algebra II class is!”

“Damn...” Lon'qu quietly cursed. “Guess we should-”

“Lon'qu? What are you doing here?” a new voice asked him, behind the athlete.

Lon'qu quickly turned around to see who that voice was, and fortunately for him, it's a familiar person he knows: Cordelia Capulet. A.K.A, the girl Cherche tried to set him up with.

Noticing a new voice, Robin glanced away from the window and spotted a very tall girl (at least in Robin's opinion) who looks like she could be a model if given the chance.

“Oh my gods, you look sexy,” Robin commented to Cordelia before covering her mouth on what she just said to her.

“Oh. Why thank you,” Cordelia happily took the complement, smiling at Robin.

Seriously! Robin is being completely honest with what she's saying! Along with her great height (though still shorter than Lon'qu), Cordelia had long red hair that reaches nearly below her waist, wearing a half long sleeved red and magenta bolero covering her white and red camisole, a ruby diamond necklace, a red and maroon pleated skirt with a red belt, light pink over the knee socks, and dark red boots. Gods, it's like she came out of a fashion magazine or a runway closet in order to look this sexy.

Never seeing this pigtailed brunette before, Cordelia asked her, “Um... Can I get your name since you don't look familiar to me? My name is Cordelia Capulet if you want to know.”

“I'm Robin Verity,” Robin introduced herself to the red-haired beauty. “I just transferred to Ylisse High School today, and Lon'qu is giving me the tour of the school.”

“Really? That's unexpected given his disorder.”

What disorder? Is it that bad for Lon'qu?

“Gregor made me,” Lon'qu answered to Cordelia. “Either he counts me as absent or I take Robin around.”

“Oh, I see,” Cordelia commented. “So, did you show her where her classes are?”

“We skipped where my math class is,” Robin informed, pulling her schedule from her journal and giving it to Cordelia.

Cordelia's red eyes were scanning through the schedule and after reading it for a few seconds, she handed it back to Robin while telling her, “I have the same math class as you, so I can show you the way.”

“Really?! Oh, thank you!” Robin happily exclaimed as she hugged Cordelia.

“Whoa!”

She really didn't expect that to happen to her. All Cordelia did was offer Robin to show her their Algebra II class, and Cordelia expected a simple 'Thank you', not a hug.

“Uh... Are you going to let me go?” Cordelia asked Robin.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Robin said, pulling away from Cordelia. “Thanks. You're so nice.”

“I get that a lot.”

“So, how come you aren't in class?”

“I work as a student aid for the Principal's office, and I was just here handing some papers to one of the staff members.”

“I see.”

Robin only knew Cordelia for a minute, and already, she can already know that Cordelia isn't that type of person to ditch class.

“I was just on my way to the first floor, so do you guys need a lift down there?” Cordelia offered to both Robin and Lon'qu.

“Won't we get in trouble if we do?” Robin asked Cordelia. In most schools, no student is allowed to use the elevator unless they're disabled or have the permission of a teacher.

“No worries. I'm not going to tell a poor soul about this.”

“Sweet! Do you have any objections to this, Lon'qu?”

“Seeing as you barely had any breakfast, I suppose it'll do,” Lon'qu agreed with Robin. “Besides, at least you won't faint.”

“Ha ha ha, Lon'qu.”

Seriously, Robin would take any chance to not walk down these dreaded stairs for a couple more minutes! She thanks the gods that Cordelia came to both her and Lon'qu, otherwise, the tour would have been a hell lot more painful with Robin struggling to keep up with the obviously more fit Lon'qu.

The two followed Cordelia as they made their way to the school elevator, going to the first floor of the school where the rest of the tour is going to be held for Robin and Lon'qu.

* * *

 

Back at Gregor's class, he's currently lecturing the class about the important allies that played a major part in Marth's army such as the brave Pegasus Knight, along with being Marth's fiance, Princess Caeda, a powerful mage named Merric, and even mystic creatures called the Manakete that can transform into dragons with the aid of a special stone. But despite the amazing allies that Gregor is informing to the class, Chrom is hardly paying attention to Gregor's lecture. It's not that it's so boring that it puts him to sleep; in fact, it's actually interesting that no one is taking a nap in the class (even Vaike).

Instead, his mind is focused on Robin and how she's doing, even if she's with Lon'qu. Chrom wonders why Gregor would choose someone who's incredibly shy with any girl to give a tour of the school in the first place. The only possible answer is that Gregor is attempting to pair Lon'qu with Robin, in hopes that they would become friends, and maybe even start to date. The first one would most likely happen, but the last one, there is no possible way that could ever happen to him unless...

Whoa! Why is Chrom thinking about Lon'qu's possible love life?! Could he be... jealous of him? No way. That's just plain stupid.

Still, that's all on Chrom's mind for this class period. It's so bad that the only words he can hear coming out of Gregor's mouth were, “Blah blah blah, Gregor says this is really blah blah blah”. Soon enough, Chrom might not even hear Vaike say proper sentences if the Teach manages to talk to the school star.

As Chrom is tapping the desk with his mechanical pencil quietly, he notices that everything around him is starting to fade away, from the decorations that Gregor set up, the blackboard with today's agenda, and everyone around him started to vanish. Soon, the scene changed into a desert, where he witness Gregor wielding a sharp, steel sword, along with wearing a green tunic with a small shield on his left shoulder, light brown pants and short brown boots. Besides the different outfit, this Gregor in the vision is pretty much the same from the Gregor that Chrom knew.

From what Chrom is seeing, 'Gregor' is dodging a couple of fireballs and wind energy coming from these dark mages and a bunch of arrows from some archers. Once 'Gregor' dodged all of their attacks, he decided to knock out their weapons by using his sword, making them useless without their weapons at their hands. With them disarmed, 'Gregor' knocks out a few mages by using the end of his sword, and manages to slash one archer in the chest very quickly, drawing out some blood. Before 'Gregor' is about to finish off one more mage, he screamed out, “Gregor smash!” as he's jumping in the air, doing an impressive somersault, and slashing the mage's chest and right shoulder.

 _Good gods, this Gregor sure knows how to fight,_ Chrom commented in awe on what he witnessed.

As 'Gregor' finished off his enemy, he barely had enough time to see an upcoming swordsman in the air, preparing to attack him when he's the most vulnerable. However, 'Gregor' ended up being spared as another sword blocked the enemy's. Who saved 'Gregor's' life?

“Wait... Lon'qu?!” Chrom exclaimed in surprise, seeing his classmate in a different attire and wielding what appears to be a katana, pushing back his enemy's sword away from his ally.

'Lon'qu' had no problems forcing the enemy's sword out of his hand like it was made out of plastic or foam. Once the enemy is disarmed, 'Lon'qu' found his chance to attack his foe, slashing his foe only once to the stomach, making him bleed and fall to the ground. His enemy who's behind him happens to be a mage wielding a purple tome that appears to make an 'x' when the spell is casted. Fortunately for 'Lon'qu', he managed to dodge the spell before he stabbed the mage in the chest, quickly pulling his sword out of his enemy as the mage falls to the sand, dead before he lands.

While 'Lon'qu' puts his sword in his sheath, a loud, childish yell can be heard from far away from everyone else. Soon, the yelling came closer and closer, until it revealed a young girl with pointy ears, greenish-blond hair tied up into a ponytail, and wearing the most revealing outfit ever. Both Chrom and 'Lon'qu' can wonder why this girl as young as 10 or 11 would wear something like that in the first place. Unless it's for… unfortunate reasons that Chrom wouldn't want to think about.

But before the little girl can say anything, the desert started to fade, along with the two familiar figures and unknown girl, before the background finally returned to the classroom. No longer was Chrom standing in the desert, but is now back seated in his desk.

However, Chrom noticed that Gregor isn't in front of the classroom, lecturing the class about the lesson, but instead in front of Chrom's desk. Probably because he noticed that Chrom is spacing out; something that isn't normal for him.

“King, you feeling okay?” Gregor asked out of concern.

“Huh?! What the… Desert, fighting, magic, Gregor smash!” Chrom blurted out loudly in front of the entire class. Thanks to that, everybody's eyes were staring at the blue-haired student. Gods, damn it.

Gregor for a couple of seconds didn't know what to do. He has caught students in his class dozing off, texting, sleeping, and sending hand written notes to other people, but Gregor has never had to deal with someone staring out into nowhere and spouting out random gibberish than he can't understand. Especially if that someone is Chrom.

“Would you like Gregor to send you to the nurse?” Gregor politely offered Chrom, thinking that Chrom might have a disease.

“No, I'm alright, Gregor,” Chrom declined. “I kind of-”

But before Chrom can finish his sentence, he felt something ringing in his head, sending pain all over and felt worse than bumping his head on something hard.

“ARGH!” Chrom screamed, hands covering his head.

“Chrom!” Vaike exclaimed in worry, getting out of his seat and heading towards his friend's desk. “What's going on?!”

“My head… I...”

 _Chrom…_ a mysterious voice called in his head.

“Huh?”

_No one can hear me but you. Anyway, I just want to say that something will befall on Verity soon._

“What do you mean?!” Chrom asked the voice in his head loudly, not noticing that some of the students were staring at him like he was crazy. “Answer me!”

 _You'll have to find out now. As a little hint for you, I'd say that she and Zheng are somewhere with the_ _spotlight_ _on them in a couple of minutes._

That voice probably meant the auditorium! What could happen in the auditorium that might endanger Robin's life? One of the stage lights falling on her? One of the stage props for the upcoming winter play might crash on her? Or falling from the stage and possibly injure her head?! Oh, gods the possible ways that Robin can hurt herself majorly is too-

“Buddy!” Vaike called to his friend, seeing that he's obviously not alright. “You really need to snap out of it!”

“Oh, sorry about that Vaike,” Chrom apologized to his blonde friend. “Actually, I need to go to the nurse's office.”

“You want me to go with ya?”

“Uh… Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure I can handle going there on my own.”

“Still, I'd say that the Vaike should-”

However, Vaike never got the chance to finish his sentence as he witnessed Chrom quickly grabbing his backpack off the floor and sprinting out of the classroom before Gregor had a chance to sign the pass for the nurse's office.

As Chrom is heading towards the auditorium, he kept thinking about the visions and the voice inside his head that he experienced. Prior to today, Chrom never had any of those things happen to him ever, but until today, they decided to pop up, showing him weird visions featuring his history teacher and one of his classmates, along with a strange little girl. Just why did they decide to show up today of all days? Why on Robin's first day at Ylisse High?

Who knows. For now, Chrom decided to ignore those thoughts for now and should focus on getting to the auditorium before some disaster strikes at Robin.

* * *

 

 _“_ _Can you show me the library? It'll be quick, I promise!”_

Lon'qu was originally going to say no to Robin's request for going to the school's library, but after Robin begged and got on her knees, he finally agreed to take her. Only reason is that she wouldn't stop talking about the library after Cordelia mentioned it to her during the elevator ride and maybe taking her there will finally make her stop mentioning it. Still, Lon'qu has never seen anyone in a long time get excited over a library of all things. She must be one of those book nerds that freaks out over a new release of a book or when her favorite author shows up for a signing.

So the trip to the auditorium will have to wait as Robin is currently carrying three books with her, all of them fictional as Robin was checking out the fiction shelf. And Robin told Lon'qu that this won't take long. Yeah right! They've been in the library for about ten minutes and the bell for the end of 1st period is going to ring in thirteen minutes if Robin keeps touring the library all day long.

Fortunately, Robin appears to be done with the books that she desires as she's heading towards the check-out center with four books, all of them novels. Once Robin finished checking her four books out, she placed the books on the table that Lon'qu is sitting at.

“I'm sorry for taking long, Lon'qu,” Robin told the black haired teen, placing two of her books in her bag. “I was trying to find a book that's part of a two part series.”

“Which one?” Lon'qu wondered.

“The last part of the Radiant Hero series, Rising Dawn. Why? Have you read them?”

“Yes, and we're doing a play on the first book in December,” Lon'qu informed Robin as he's getting up from his chair.

“Really?!”

“Yes. Most of the characters from that book are going to be part of the play, and the students from Tech Theater are currently making the props.”

“Cool! Do you think we can see it?”

“I'd thought you never ask. We've already toured everywhere but the auditorium.”

“Oh, sweet!” Robin happily exclaimed in a soft voice as she's still in the library and that there are a few students in there studying, probably having no first period class for certain reasons.

Robin grabbed her two books and journal as she followed Lon'qu out of the library and onto the auditorium. Fortunately for her as she walked out, the alarm hasn't blared out like it did back at her old school when it just buzzes whenever ANYONE walks into the library or exits out of there, whether they have an overdue book or not.

While walking to the auditorium, Robin wanted to know more about the play the school is holding, so she decided to ask Lon'qu, “So, do you know who's playing the lead character?”

“I am,” Lon'qu answered casually.

“Seriously? You're playing as Issac?! He's my favorite character!”

Especially since the author has released the official look of Issac on the official Radiant Hero website two years ago. Issac is pretty much any girls dream guy with his nice muscles, short spiky blue hair, clothes that really show off his figure and muscles very well, and carrying a large sword that looks like anyone could break their arm just from lifting it. Seeing Lon'qu playing as the main protagonist of the Radiant Hero series almost seems like a perfect fit for him. Sure, Lon'qu has his shy moments and can be difficult to be around for a couple of moments, but as far as Robin is concerned, he's calm and surprisingly nice. It also helps that Lon'qu does look pretty hot and could be sporting a-

Whoa! Is Robin really fantasizing about Lon'qu having a six pack?! Jeez, she just met him and already having daydreams about his appearance! Wonderful. This didn't happen when she met Chrom, Gaius, or Vaike. So why Lon'qu of all people?! Who knows.

“Everyone agreed that I should play as Issac since he's going to be part in a lot of scenes that involve sword fights,” Lon'qu explained to Robin on why he's playing the main character of Radiant Hero.

“And I take it that you're good with a sword?” Robin guessed, knowing that Issac handles a sword very well.

“Yes. Captain of the fencing team,” Lon'qu answered Robin's question.

“Cool. So, if you're the captain of the fencing team, are you going to aid those who's characters wield a sword?”

“Yes, I'm going to train them the basics on sword fighting.”

“Even the one who's going to play Maya or Elizabeth?” Robin is referring to the perky myrmidon and the hidden princess of a kingdom respectably.

“I'll… I'll try… Why are you asking me those questions?”

“Well, I'm just eager to try out for those two when auditions open up! And maybe I can try out for the wind mage, Severus.”

“Isn't Severus a male?”

“Yes, but he has long hair and is short, so I think I can handle him pretty well. Not to mention that I can show off some awesome poses when I pretend to cast spells,” Robin said as they finally arrived at the double doors to the auditorium. “Wow, we made it here fast.”

“We did. Now, let's-”

Lon'qu was about to push open the doors until he witnessed Chrom rushing out of the double doors, panting heavily and his hands on his knees. Both Lon'qu and Robin didn't expect Chrom to be out of Gregor's class and suddenly be in the auditorium. Unless…

“Chrom? What are you doing here?” Robin asked the blue haired teen.

“Robin? Oh, thank the gods you're alright!” Chrom exclaimed as he pulled the brunette into a hug.

Confused on what's going on, Robin once again asked Chrom, “Seriously, Chrom. What's going on?”

“Yes, King. Care to explain?” Lon'qu questioned Chrom as well, wondering why the star student of Ylisse High is not in class.

Chrom could just explain the vision and the mysterious voice in his head to Robin, but with Lon'qu around, he doesn't know that if he really should talk to Robin about the things that happened to him recently.

“Chrom!” Robin called to him, breaking off the hug. “Can you tell me?”

“Uh… I don't know how I should explain this to you...” Chrom can only say. “It may sound crazy.”

“Hey. I've told you about those visions in the past and you didn't think it was weird. So whatever you have to tell me, I'll believe it. And Lon'qu too, I hope. Right?”

“It depends,” Lon'qu replied, wondering about the visions that both Robin and Chrom mentioned.

Chrom heavily sighed before he spoke.

“Alright. So, I had a strange vision that featured Gregor, Lon'qu,” Chrom pointed to the black-haired teen, “and a strange girl with pointy ears.”

“An elf?” Robin guessed.

“I'm not sure. But anyway, Gregor and Lon'qu in my vision were fighting off some enemies in the desert, and I think they were trying to protect that girl. Then I had a mysterious voice-”

“A voice?”

“Oh, that. It's kind of new, but the voice appeared out of nowhere, informing me about you being in danger.”

“What?!” Robin exclaimed in horror. “How would I be in danger if I haven't met a lot of people in this school? That's just absurd!”

“I know it sounds stupid, but you have to believe in me! Please!”

Robin didn't know what to say. On one side, what Chrom is saying might sound like utter nonsense, but on the other hand, it could be true. She did manage to make Chrom and his friends to believe in the visions that they happened to be a part of. Well, except for Gaius who hasn't appeared once, but still, he believed in them!

“Chrom, I-” Robin was about to say, but all of a sudden…

CRASH!

A bunch of glass from the glass walls shattered as a brown haired man wearing a green mask and orange armor appeared, wielding a black and red axe in his hand. Both Chrom and Lon'qu knew that they never saw someone like him in either the school or anywhere in Ylisse, so most likely, this guy is from outside of Ylisse. And due to him crashing into the school wielding a weapon, this guy is obviously isn't friendly.

“Uweheehee! More people for us to smash!” the masked man exclaimed in excitement, slowly heading towards the three juniors.

“Us? I don't see anyone but him...” Robin pointed out, slowly backing to the door to the auditorium, along with Chrom and Lon'qu.

“King? Do you mind telling us what the hell is going on here?!” Lon'qu asked in frustration, getting confused on the situation.

“I'm not sure, but I think that man is after us,” Chrom pointed out their current situation.

“No kidding, King. Do you have a plan?”

“No...”

“Well, I happen to have one.”

“What is it?” Robin asked Lon'qu.

“We rush into the auditorium, go backstage where there's some props of swords that we can use to fend of that… thing.”

“But aren't they made of plastic?” Chrom pointed out, slowly pushing the doors with his hands, still backing up.

“It's better than nothing. So, any objections?”

“No,” both Chrom and Robin agreed to Lon'qu's plan. “Let's go!”

After agreeing to the plan, the three stopped walking backwards and started to make a sprint to the stage, where Lon'qu started to get there first, finding the nearest sword he can find. Fortunately for him, it's his saber that he uses for fencing practice. Lon'qu remembered that he brought this sword when practicing his battle scenes with other people. Thank the gods that he did.

Meanwhile with Chrom, he managed to snatch a prop silver sword from a cart of props. Robin, meanwhile, is making her way to the stage, only to trip on her own feet, falling to the ground.

“Aw, crap,” Robin cursed as she tried to get herself up. But by the time she managed to get herself up, the masked man appeared in front of her, causing her to scream in terror. “Get away from me!”

Robin decided to throw her journal to the masked man as a distraction so she can get away from him. Hey, she can't just throw the books at the masked man! Those were technically school property. Still, the journal ended up hitting the masked man in the head, making him stunned for a while; plenty of time for Robin to go to the stage where Chrom and Lon'qu were wielding their swords. As if luck is on her side, Robin managed to get to the stage without getting injured by that man.

“You alright, Robin?” Chrom asked as he handed her a small plastic sword.

“Yeah. I'm alright,” Robin replied as she grabbed the sword. “So, when do we-”

“Got ya!” the masked man happily replied behind Robin out of nowhere.

“What the hell?! How did you get here so fas-” Robin didn't had the chance to finish her sentence when the man is raising his axe and was about to smack Robin's head.

In the nick of time, Lon'qu blocked the upcoming attack with his saber, though he doesn't know how long a thin sword like this could handle something as heavy and powerful like this man's axe. Chrom, meanwhile, saw this as his chance to attack the masked man as Lon'qu is slowly pushing away the axe from attacking both him and Robin.

However, as Chrom was about to charge towards the masked man, he suddenly vanished away from Lon'qu and Robin's sight, only to appear in front of the blue-haired teen.

“Oh, gods! What are you?!” Chrom can only say to his attacker.

“Something you will never experience,” he only replied, swinging his axe towards Chrom.

In such a short time, Chrom barely dodged it by leaning back, only to fall over on to the stage floor.

“Looks like we win!” the man happily screamed with joy as he raised his axe , ready to kill Chrom.

But before he can, Robin decided to throw her plastic sword at the man. Sure, she could just straight up and slash him, but even then, it might not do anything due to the sword's material.

“Leave him alone!” Robin said to the masked man.

“Or what? Kill me with a book?” the man mocked Robin as she's still holding onto the books with her left hand.

“Uh… I...”

“This is just too easy!” the man laughed as he quickly rushed towards the weaponless Robin.

“NO!” Chrom screamed as he can't do anything to save Robin on time.

Lon'qu was about to rush towards the masked man and attack him, but he suddenly noticed some sparks flying off of Robin's right hand. Almost like if they're…

“What the…?” Lon'qu can only say.

“Huh?” Robin noticed that free hand were holding onto a ball made out of electricity, which isn't possible to do. Seeing if this is real, she tossed the ball of magic with force towards the masked man, hitting him in the chest.

Upon the ball making contact with the man, the ball shocked him briefly, forcing him to drop his axe and getting his knees onto the ground, moaning in pain.

 _Oh, my gods. I can't believe it,_ Robin thought, surprised that this actually happened.

“I'll make this quick,” Lon'qu said to Robin as he kicked the masked man in his private area before quickly stabbing him in the chest. But before he can pull his saber off of him, the masked man slowly faded away, causing the saber to drop to the ground. And oddly enough, the saber didn't have any signs of blood on it despite stabbing the man.

“That was just weird,” Robin can only say. “First the masked man, then the electricity coming from my hands, and now the man just vanishes. I wonder why he suddenly came here?”

“Maybe to get you,” Chrom guessed as he slowly got himself up from the floor. “That's what the voice told me.”

“But why me? I just don't get it. This is getting very strange.”

“Well, for now, it's over.”

“Speaking of which, 1st period is going to end in six minutes,” Lon'qu informed the two, using his blue flip-phone to show the time: 9:44.

Remembering that he didn't have a pass with him, Chrom quickly exited out of the auditorium before blurting out to Robin, “Bye Robin, I'll see you later!”

After Robin finished waving good-bye to Chrom, she put her two books into her bag and started to make her way to the double doors. However, she decided to stop after thinking about what Lon'qu did that practically saved her life. That deed can't go unrewarded for pulling off a stunt like that.

So Robin decided to wait for Lon'qu to come near the double doors. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait that long as Lon'qu was finished putting away the swords and he's starting to leave. Or at least, he was as he still saw that Robin isn't out of the auditorium.

“What is it?” Lon'qu wondered.

“I just… wanted to say thank you,” Robin managed to start her sentence.

“For the tour?”

“Well, yes, but for saving my life out there.”

“It's nothing.”

“It's not nothing! It's amazing and bold of you to do so!” Robin exclaimed as she hugged Lon'qu tightly.

The hug quickly broke off as Lon'qu pulled away from her, muttering, “Don't touch me, please,” face turning red.

“Uh...”

“Just… please...” Lon'qu demanded in a quiet voice as he exited the auditorium.

First period hasn't ended yet, and already, Robin can say her first day is really eventful. The visions, her classmates, and that masked man who randomly attacked her. Why?

Who knows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fight scene was never meant to happen, but I decided to put it there to show what's going to happen in the future chapters. Anyway, there were some references to some past Fire Emblem games, so let's see if you guys get them.
> 
> I hope everyone loves this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Not So Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Also, have food on standby. Just in case.

Finally! Robin couldn't be any happier that Gym class is over. Jeez, doing two laps around the track field isn't that bad if the class didn't have to do twenty push-ups, ten leg lunges, and fifteen pull ups as a warm up! And it's only her first day to boot! Robin prays to Naga that this isn't a regular thing that'll happen in this type of Gym class.

Fortunately for Robin, she recognizes someone in that class. And that happened to be Sumia. During that class, Sumia ended up tripping on her own feet while running two laps at a grand total of seven times! Robin didn't keep count on the times Sumia tripped, but instead, their classmates did count for them as if Sumia tripping was normal. And despite the number of times Sumia had tripped, she ended up getting a decent time for finishing on the track, compared to most girls in their class. In fact, Sumia finished before even Robin did by a small margin of two seconds. That's pretty impressive for someone who tripped seven times. Though to be fair, Sumia did quickly got up and continued running, or jogging for the majority of the run, as if this didn't happen to her. Still, she could be on the track team, if it weren't for her constant tripping that is.

Speaking of Sumia, she finished changing out of her Gym uniform right when Robin finished putting her boots on and getting some of her belongings out of her locker. Some of the items due to the fact that most of the items were being stored at a storage room due to their lockers being too small to put most of their belongings inside the locker such as a binder or a backpack. For some reason, Robin is able to put her two books from the library and her journal inside the locker, but her backpack is in the storage room like with everyone's belongings.

“Robin!” Sumia called out to her as she put on her headband on and walked to where Robin's Gym locker is.

“Oh, Sumia. Hey, you were great at the track,” Robin complemented to the brunette's running skills.

“It's not that great. If only I didn't trip that many times. Seven times to be exact.”

“Hey. You did better than most of than the girls, even me. So don't feel bad about yourself, Sumia.”

“Well, alright. I'll get better and maybe not trip at all when I run next time,” Sumia motivated herself.

“That's the spirit! Now, let's go get our stuff and be on our way to the cafeteria.”

As the two girls made their way to the storage room, it's unlocked, which means the gym teacher hasn't opened it yet. Ugh! This means more waiting for them. On the bright side, there's only at least ten minutes before 4th period is over. It's a good thing Robin has her two books with her. She's currently reading the first book of the Radiant Hero series, and is on the part where Issac met his arch enemy who killed his father: The Black Knight.

While Robin is reading, two girls that are near both Robin and Sumia were having a conversation. Robin didn't think to listen to them as it might be the typical girly stuff, but she decided to listen when one of them mentioned…

“...And there are rumors that a weird guy wearing a mask and wielding an axe broke into the school.”

“No way!”

“Yeah! And according to someone, he tried to attack three people...”

That girl is referring to Robin, Chrom, and Lon'qu! Robin swore to Naga that there was no one, at least to her knowledge, who witnessed the three trying to get away from that guy.

“So?”

“That's it. Nobody knows what happens after that.”

Robin does. She prays that no one will ask her on what happened during the last minutes of 1st period.

“I think Ms. Liu and Ms. Solberg are figuring out what happened.”

Or not. During the tour, Robin and Lon'qu passed by the principal's office, in which the Principal is a young woman named Tiki Solberg. The vice principal happens to be related to the one in charge of the attendance's office; Say'ri Liu. So if the two happened to figure out what really happened during 1st period, not only is Robin going to be in trouble, so will both Chrom and Lon'qu! And even if the chances happened to be slim, Robin hopes they don't get caught!

“Robin, is everything alright? You're spacing out,” Sumia asked her classmate, noticing that her eyes aren't even on the book.

“Huh? Oh, nothing to worry, Sumia!” Robin attempted to answer without making Sumia worry. “Still got those… Uh… first day jitters.”

“I see. So, you're going to sit with Chrom at lunch?”

“Yeah. He asked me so I wouldn't be alone on my first day.”

“Oh, that's so sweet! You know, I usually sit with Chrom, along with Gaius, Cordelia, Vaike, and sometimes Lissa.”

“Sometimes?” Robin wondered on why Chrom's sister wouldn't sit with him during lunch period at times.

“Her best friend, Maribelle, would often ask Lissa to sit at her table at least two or three times a week.”

“Okay. I’m just hoping that Gaius won’t eat anything sweet out of my tray.”

“He won’t because Chrom and Vaike will be enough to hold him back.”

“That would be true,” Robin commented as she laughed, imagining how Gaius is struggling to get a cake or a cinnamon bun roll from someone’s tray with both Chrom and Vaike holding him down to prevent the ginger-haired teen from stealing someone else’s dessert. Actually, Vaike would be enough to prevent Gaius from stealing.

“Well, lucky for you, the school is serving up some blueberry pie, and it’s the best one you’ll ever have!”

Best pie ever? Okay, normally, Robin wouldn’t think twice about it, but almost everyone knows that school food isn’t always the best in terms of quality and nutrition value, especially when it comes to dessert. And somehow, they manage to screw up fruit with their apples being somewhat mushy (yet not brown), oranges not tasting that sweet, and fruit salads that were obviously frozen! But pie? Robin never heard of pie being served in a school before (at least as far as she’s concerned). Still, this is a new school in a new country, so Robin might give it a chance.

“If you say so, Sumia,” Robin stated as she saw the gym teacher unlocking the storage door.

* * *

 

 

~A few minutes later at the lunch line~

 

“Oh, my gods! This pie smells sooooo good!” Robin exclaimed happily in a loud voice as she grabbed a plate of the sliced blueberry pie and put it in her tray.

“You can tell that a pie will tastes good if the scent makes you want to scarf it all up,” Sumia added as she herself grabbed the slice of the blueberry pie.

“Enough to make me grab two!”

As Robin is about to grab another slice of the blueberry pie, another pair of hands already reached out towards it, and grabbed the piece of pie that Robin wanted. Robin turned to see who grabbed the pie, and it turns out to be Morgan, along with the girl she saw earlier this morning. The girl with Morgan is wearing a white shirt with blue accents on the puffy short sleeves and collar, a blue thin ribbon on the collar, a navy blue skirt with a blue ribbon sash, and white and blue sneakers with light blue over the knee socks.

“Oh, hey there, sis!” Morgan greeted his sister. “Were you about to get that pie?”

“Uh… yeah. But if you wanted it, then it’s no problem,” Robin stated as they moved a bit to the cash register.

“Well, it’s actually for my new friend I met today,” Morgan pointed out to the girl. “Sis, meet Cynthia Ayers.”

“As in, she’s-”

“Yep! And what a coincidence that my older sister is with you!” Cynthia finished her sentence, pointing to Sumia. “Please be nice to my sister!”

“I promise, Cynthia. And make sure you be nice to my brother as well,” Robin replied back to the perky brunette.

“You bet!” Cynthia answered without any hesitation.

A few minutes later, Robin and Sumia waved good-bye to their younger siblings as they pay for their food and went their separate ways, going to different tables. Robin followed Sumia to the table where she usually sits, and it isn’t too long before Robin spotted Chrom and Vaike already in their seats, having a conversation on gods know what.

Seeing both girls, Chrom stopped his conversation with Vaike and greeted them, “Oh, hey!”

“Hi, C-Chrom,” Sumia replied, though she stuttered a bit in her sentence when Chrom greeted her.

“Hey there, prince,” Robin shot back to the blue haired teen. “How did everyone’s day went?”

“The Vaike should be the one asking you those questions, not you, Robin!” Vaike pointed out.

“Huh?”

“Like, how did the tour with Lon’qu went?”

Robin would like to answer Vaike’s question, but she decided not to because of one obvious reason. She really didn’t want to relive the moment where she was nearly killed by a guy wearing a mask while wielding an axe that could chop off her head very easily! However, at the same time, Robin didn’t want to give Vaike nor Sumia the assumption that she didn’t like the tour with Lon’qu. It was indeed quite interesting with the two teachers she encountered (or briefly when it came to Miriel’s case), meeting the most gorgeous girl Robin has ever seen, and going to the library to check out some books.

As for Lon’qu… Robin REALLY did want to say that he saved her life, but that would give away that she’s involved in the incident that both the principal and vice principal are investigating.

Still, she could just tweak the tour for both Vaike and Sumia.

“The tour actually went well,” Robin replied with a half-true answer.

“Really? Was Lon’qu stuttering a lot when he tried to speak to you?” Vaike asked the brunette as he took a bite out of his BLT sandwich.

“Uh… Not a lot, actually. Though he did blush a bit when my English teacher mentioned that I might become his girlfriend in the future.”

Vaike was still chewing parts of his sandwich when he heard Robin mention the ‘girlfriend’ thing, so he quickly chugged down at least one-fourth of his orange sports drink before he burst out laughing, banging his hands on the tables on the comment Robin made. He has joked about Lon’qu getting a girlfriend in the past, but he hasn’t heard any teacher made a comment on Lon’qu’s potential love life. And with Robin coming in the picture and she went around the school with Lon’qu, Vaike can totally picture the two becoming an eventual couple!

“What?” Robin wondered about Vaike’s laughter.

“Oh, sorry about that, Robin,” Vaike apologized to the pigtailed brunette. “It’s just that I find it-”

“You find it what, Vaike?” Robin eagerly wanted to know the rest of Vaike’s question.

“Uh…” He really shouldn’t tell Robin the full reason why he’s laughing because he might make Robin really uncomfortable with that comment about her and Lon’qu being a couple. The other reason is that he didn’t want his buddy, Chrom, to feel a bit jealous. Yes, that might sound silly that Chrom would get jealous to a guy who is EXTREMELY shy with every girl.

So, Vaike has to make a very good other reason that doesn’t involve him playing matchmaker by accident!

“Well, I find it really hard to imagine Lon’qu not blushing constantly when he’s near a girl that’s not a teacher,” Vaike quickly came up with an answer that is actually what he’s going to say in his original response.

“Really? How often does he blush when he’s near a girl?” Robin asked Vaike, munching on her french-fries spread with both ketchup and mayonnaise (yes, that sounds weird, but it’s actually good).

“Every. Time. Hell, his English class is littered…”

“With girls,” both Robin and Vaike said at the same time.

“I know that. I share the same English class with him, and there are only two guys in the entire class of eighteen students.”

“And does the other happen to have green short, messy hair?” Sumia popped into the conversation with a question.

Robin did remember that parts of the school have an array of unusual hair colors such as blue, pink, and green. Heck, her old school had students with a bunch of random hair colors; some even having two hair colors!

Still, Robin can remember a guy in her English class that fits Sumia’s description pretty well. If she can recall, the other male student’s name is Stahl Schirmer, who is very nice to Robin and oddly offered her a granola bar. And an apple he happened to have stashed in his backpack.

“Yeah,” Robin replied to Sumia. “And you’re referring to Stahl, right?”

“Yes,” Sumia confirmed to Robin.

“And why are you asking me if Stahl is in my English class or not?”

“Uh… It’s just that…”

“You have a crush on him?!” Robin assumed from Sumia’s stuttering and her face turning a slight shade of pink.

“Huh?! Oh, no, no, no!” Sumia denied Robin’s assumptions. “Stahl is just a good friend of mine since we were little. Nothing much.”

“Sure…”

“She ain’t lyin’,” Vaike popped into the conversation. “Stahl has an eye on a certain long-haired beauty. Or more specifically, Cordelia, who happens to have a crush on Chrom.”

Lost in the conversation for a minute, Chrom looked to Vaike when he mentioned his name.

“What?!” Chrom only responded in confusion.

“And he’s oblivious to it. No, wait, all forms of love,” Vaike commented. “I swear to Naga, if one day, the girl of Chrom’s dreams appears, poor old Chrom wouldn’t even recognize her efforts to-”

“Okay, now that’s just ridiculous,” Chrom cut off Vaike’s sentence.

“It could happen.”

“No, it won’t!”

Eventually, it went back and forth with the number of ‘yes’ and no’s that Chrom and Vaike replied back to each other with their statements. Soon enough, Sumia and Robin were being left out of the boy’s conversation, which they didn’t mind, but it’s kind of sad that the two were ignoring both girls.

Remembering Vaike’s statement on how Chrom is oblivious to love, Robin suddenly asked Sumia, “Hey, is Chrom really blind to any signs of love?”

“Uh… That’s kind of hard to say…” Sumia can only reply to Robin. Gods, this is coming from someone who actually has a crush on Chrom!

“What about Blue?” a new voice popped in, snatching a plate of Sumia’s half eaten blueberry pie.

There’s only one person who calls Chrom ‘Blue’ and would dare steal anyone’s piece of pie regardless if it’s eaten or not.

“Gaius!” Sumia turned around to see the orange-haired teen taking a bite of the pie as he took his seat next to Robin. “And don’t you have a blueberry pie on your trey?!”

“Yeah,” Gaius casually replied as he ate the remains of Sumia’s pie. “But I just grabbed the last piece of the blueberry pie and I don’t want to wait five minutes for the cafeteria staff to put more!”

“And that’s your grand excuse for stealing Sumia’s pie?” Robin asked Gaius, pretty displeased that Gaius would steal one of his friend’s slice of pie.

“Yeah…?” Gaius answered in an awkward tone while he tries to reach for Robin’s slice of pie, only having been slightly eaten.

Noticing the sugar teen is reaching for her pie, Robin tightly grabbed Gaius' arm, pulling him and attempting to grab her piece of pie back from him. Seriously, Robin barely took at least a few bites out of that pie, and there's no way that a sugar addict like Gaius is going to take away her slice of that blueberry pie! That pie is actually damn good!

“Let go, Gaius!” Robin demanded the orange-haired teen.

“Never!” Gaius refused, resisting Robin's attempts to get her pie back.

“You already have a slice of the blueberry pie, so you don't need another one!”

“You can never have more than one, Bubbles!” Gaius replied back, using the nickname from this morning.

“Seriously, why are you calling me-”

But as she was pulling Gaius' arm, Robin's chain ended up leaning way too far, to the point where Robin fell, bringing down Gaius with her. Gaius' hand let go of the pie, flying across the cafeteria for only a split second as both him and Robin landed on the tiled floor. As Robin got up from the floor, she was about to pull Gaius up from the floor when she turned around to see where the pie has landed. And, oh gods, this ended up being the worse case scenario as the pie landed on Lon'qu's face, and the pie eventually trailed down to his shirt.

Chrom and Vaike stopped their conversation/argument to see what the commotion was, and to their horror, they spotted Lon'qu in a mess with the blueberry pie staining his face and parts of his shirt. Vaike can only mouth the words, “Oh, crap” as he knows this might end up in a disaster.

“Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry, Lon'qu,” Robin apologized as she walked to where Lon'qu is, attempting to clean off the stains from Lon'qu's face with only her hands.

But as Robin was about to wipe away the stains caused by the fruit pie, Lon'qu, in a soft voice that only Robin can hear, demanded her, “Don't touch me.”

“Huh? But it's my fault that you're covered with this. And kind of Gaius fault as well,” Robin added at the last second before she heard Gaius replied with a 'Hey!'.

“I said don't touch me, woman!”

“Seriously, I just want to-”

Right as Robin's hand touched Lon'qu's face, Lon'qu immediately grabbed Robin's hand to prevent her from touching his face any further.

“Hey! What the hell's your problem?” Robin asked Lon'qu, wondering why he would stop her from cleaning his face. “All I'm trying to do is help you for Naga's sake!”

“You can start by getting away from me,” Lon'qu requested the brunette as he released Robin's hand. “I can get rid of the stains by myself.”

Still believing that she should really make things up to him, Robin didn't listen to Lon'qu's demands and tried to once more reach out to Lon'qu's face to at least swipe away one stain.

“Come on, Lon'qu! How about I just wipe your face and then I'll leave you alone? Is that fair?” Robin offered a deal to the black-haired teen.

“No,” Lon'qu quickly refused Robin's offer. “Now leave me be and-”

“No way!” Robin cut off his sentence. “I don't know what's wrong with you! I just want to clean your face and yet you don't want my help?! Is that how you repay me after you just saved my life this morning from a masked maniac?!”

Lon'qu didn't have anything to say back to Robin. He didn't want to piss her off even more, yet he doesn't want her to touch his face, or to be more accurate, ANYWHERE in his body. The gods have put Lon'qu in a cruel position at this moment. Damn them!

While witnessing this scene, Chrom was just thinking of getting off his seat and go up towards Lon'qu, telling him to suck up his fears for a few minutes as Robin is doing him a favor. Hell, Lon'qu saved Robin's life this morning and he has the nerve to refuse her offer?! Sure, this may be out of character for Chrom, but at least it's better than several ideas he had in his head. And by the gods, the other options kind of made him sound like a jerk.

Eventually, Chrom decided to get up from his chair and went to where Robin and Lon'qu were, with the latter's face already red from being touched by the former. He just wishes it's over.

“Hey, Lon'qu,” Chrom called out to him. “Robin is doing you a favor as a repayment for saving her life. So why don't you take it?”

Vaike, Gaius, and Sumia had no idea what Chrom meant by that statement. They assumed that something went wrong during the tour like Robin almost falling down the stairs. But what the three of them had questioned in their minds (even Vaike), was how did Chrom even knew that in the first place? Surprisingly, only Vaike even decided to think about how that's even possible. Chrom did leave History class to go to the nurse's office as he had a horrible headache. So, did Chrom actually witnessed Lon'qu doing something that might be dubbed as saving Robin's life? Or did something else happened and never went to the nurse's office? Vaike doesn't have any clue.

Anyway, Lon'qu didn't know what to say once again. King surely did had him on the ropes with his reasoning. Lon'qu wouldn't want to be touched by a girl, even if it's Robin, but Chrom did have a point. Robin did want to do something as to pay him back for what he did this morning during the tour, so he might as well accept-

“Get down, Verity,” Lon'qu suddenly commanded Robin.

“W...What do you…?” Robin wondered, confused on what Lon'qu meant.

Unknown to everyone, Lon'qu spotted some girl with short purple hair across him he has never seen throwing what appears to be a yellow book towards him, or maybe to Robin. He has no idea why this is happening, but all he knows is that it's not going to be a harmless injury as he saw a little bit of sparks coming out of that book. To his knowledge, no book has spurted out sparks in the first place!

“Just do it! You too, King!” Lon'qu ordered both of them as the book has drawn closer, barely hitting Gaius.

Chrom and Robin did what Lon'qu commanded them to do, and in a nick of time, the three avoided being shocked by a book of all things. Shortly after, the book landed on the tiled floor near another table where Morgan, Cynthia, and a boy with blonde hair were sitting at.

The blonde guy with the yellow jacket and white pants went to get up from his seat, carrying his tray that had no food in it, save for a few fries covered with a mix of ketchup and mayonnaise, along with some leftover salad with ranch. Unfortunately for him, he happened to slip on the book, falling backwards, letting go of his tray, his food flying off the tray. And as a double whammy, it landed on somebody that he knew who would get so pissed on getting food all over them.

“Owain, what have you done?” Cynthia can only say to her friend as she knows the person who got food all over them: Severa Capulet.

Severa's long red hair styled up in long pigtails were covered in ranch and lettuce while her yellow bolero and brown dress with orange accents were splattered with that weird mix of ketchup and mayonnaise. To make things worse, she was carrying a tray with blueberry pie and some of it happens to get in parts of her black tights and her expensive brown flats! Severa took at least an hour to get ready for school in hopes she would gain more attraction and admires than her older sister, Cordelia, but like all times, it didn't work. And to rub salt on a bloody wound, Owain happens to ruin that outfit like it was trash! Gawds, this is so annoying!

“Are you daft, Owain?” Severa asked the blonde, tossing a peach up and down, ready to throw it at Owain's stupid face.

“No! I just tripped!” Owain answered nervously as he picked up the yellow book, no sparks flying out of it (thank the gods). “This book is the cause of my downfall!”

He then opened up the book to see what it contained, and after skimming the text for a few seconds, Owain added, “Scratch that! The holy book, Thoron, has forced me to fall and making you a mess.”

“The holy book? Really, dummy? Do you really expect me to believe in that kind of bullcrap?”

“But it-” Owain opened the pages of the book to show Severa that he wasn't kidding, but his face was splattered with a peach from Severa before he got a chance to explain.

“Hey, that wasn't nice! You didn't even let Owain finish his sentence!” Morgan defended Owain from Severa.

Never seeing Morgan before, Severa pulled off a devilish smile before telling him, “Oh, you must be new. What's your name?”

“Morgan Verity. I'm a freshman.”

“So Morgan, can you tell me why the hell you're hanging out with two loser sophomores?”

“Owain and Cynthia aren't losers, and why does it matter if I'm friends with them? I'd rather be with them than be friends with someone as mean like you!”

Morgan knew this is out of his usual cheery and nice personality, but he didn't like how Severa is not only throwing stuff at his new friends, but she's also making fun of them! This kind of behavior is really unacceptable to Morgan, so the best thing for him to do is to stand up to his friends, even though he'll get something painful out of this. In this case, he might get food all over him.

Pissed that someone would dare call her 'mean', Severa grabbed Cynthia's unfinished bowl of Macaroni and Cheese, flinging it towards Morgan with as much force as she can. Much to her dismay, the bowl of mac and cheese didn't hit Morgan as he ducked at the last second, but it instead hit a girl with blonde curls, landing on her hair.

Furious on not only her hair being ruined but on that immature behavior, the girl grabbed a handful of french-fries, placed her right foot on the table before yelling out to the entire cafeteria, “WHO IN NAGA'S NAME THREW FOOD AT ME?!”

Sitting besides the girl, Lissa told her, “Maribelle, please don't do this. You might get in trouble.”

“It won't matter once they get a taste of my wrath! Besides, they might harm you if I don't stop them,” Maribelle responded to her best friend right as she tossed her fries across the cafeteria, hitting the back of Sully's head.

“Oh, so someone wants to play, huh?” Sully asked to pretty much everyone as she practically tossed her entire tray of food in a random direction, landing on a group of boys who were just either doing homework or playing Dungeons and Dragons.

One kid with white short hair saw a couple of more food flying towards his table, and he thought it would be a perfect time to shout out the two words that bring joy to students yet fear to the staff of the school:

“FOOD FIGHT!”

Hearing someone confirm that there's a food fight occurring, everyone in the cafeteria began to throw food all over the cafeteria. Even those who had homework to do, they joined in on this chaos of fun because they wanted a break from all these needless formulas. Needless to say, food is flying everywhere across the cafeteria. Pieces of blueberry pie, parts of a salad, burger, fruit salad, and even an unpeeled mango were being tossed by countless of students, hitting whoever was there at the wrong time.

However, some people like Sumia didn't want to partake in this chaotic food fight and decided to either get out of the cafeteria as fast as they can, or hide under the tables until this madness is over. For Sumia, she hid under the table and made a hand gesture to Robin, Chrom, and Lon'qu to get under there before things get out of hand.

And it's a good thing she gestured them to get under the table. The three were getting splattered with food all over them. Lon'qu had enough stains on his face and clothes, he really didn't need anymore to be honest.

Quickly, the three crawled to where Sumia is while dodging the various of food being thrown everywhere. Robin almost lost her balance when her hand slipped on a banana peel (kind of being cliché), but she quickly regained it, continuing to get under the table with the three juniors. Not too shortly after, Vaike is underneath the round table, using a tray as a shield to prevent any food from getting into contact with him or anyone else in case someone decides to throw food down towards them. Like that will ever happen, but who can ever know in a chaotic food fight anyway. Any crazy crap can happen in a food fight.

As for Gaius, he's on the food fight like most of the students, though he's most likely trying to find the one who started the whole thing. No, not Cordelia's sister, but rather, the one who threw the book who caused a bunch of chain of events to happen, forcing everyone in the cafeteria into the food fight. So far, he has no luck on finding the guilty victim. He only got splattered with pie and fries with ketchup. Or worse case scenario, milk soaked on his clothes and cheese sauce on his hair and pants. That's just lovely. Not.

As food continue to fly everywhere across the cafeteria, Sumia asked Chrom, “Do you know when this will stop?”

Unable to hear her question due to the countless screaming of students, Chrom yelled back to Sumia with, “WHAT?!”

Sumia cleared her throat a bit before yelling to Chrom in a voice as loud as possible, “DO YOU KNOW WHEN THE FOOD FIGHT WILL STOP?”

“I DON'T KNOW! THE STAFF SHOULD BE ABLE TO STOP THIS MADNESS!”

But right as Chrom said it, Gaius ended up sliding towards the table where the five juniors are hiding now, holding a handful of oranges, tossing them in a random direction.

“Actually, the staff are getting slaughtered with food,” Gaius replied, pointing to one of the teachers who lost her balance after getting with two trays.

“Well that's just great,” Robin muttered to herself. “Now what? We can't just wait for someone to end it all.”

“Unless there is a miracle,” Sumia added, scooting back.

 _If only_ , Chrom thought.

As if by some chance of dumb luck, the book that Owain tripped on earlier somehow made it's way underneath the table where Chrom and the others were underneath. And unlike earlier, there's more sparks flying out of it than before, almost like it's ready to explode at any second! How someone threw a book underneath the table seems weird, but at a time of chaos, there's no need for answering any questions that may seem weird.

For now, the best thing to do is…

“GET RID OF THE TASER BOOK!” Vaike exclaimed as he attempted to smack it away with a tray, but for some odd reason, it didn't budge. “What the what?! The Vaike isn't that smart, but I even know that a smack like mine should knock it away.”

“You're right,” Chrom agreed with Vaike as he grabbed the tray Vaike was using and tried smacking it with as much force, but like with Vaike, the book didn't move even an inch. “Unless someone put superglue at the bottom of this, this can't be possible.”

“But why here?” asked Sumia, worried that it might hurt everyone under the table.

“Who knows. But we really need to get rid of it before-”

ZAP!

“OW!” Chrom yelled in pain as his right arm got shocked by the sparks of the book.

“Chrom! Are you okay?” Sumia asked Chrom, worried about him.

“I'm fine. The pain will probably-”

Another bolt came flying out of the book and Chrom barely dodged the upcoming bolt if it weren't for Vaike taking his tray back and swinging the bolt away from his best buddy. Yes, Vaike might have defied some rule of science by doing that, but even he knew that it's not something natural; the thunder to be more precise.

“Anyone have good ideas that they would like to share?” Vaike asked those underneath the table.

No one had any clue on how to stop this as they didn't want to risk themselves getting shocked by the bolts coming out of the yellow book. However, Robin remembered what happened this morning. She ended up having thunder coming out of her hands all of a sudden in order to defend herself from that masked man, which saved her life. Robin wonders if those thunder powers of hers will come in handy with the book taser, even if she only tested them once. Still, she better pray to Naga that those weird powers can come in handy.

Taking a deep breath, Robin place both of her hands on the yellow book, readying herself to see if she can somehow control the magic that's coming out of it. Or the worse case scenario, the amounts of electricity that might be getting into her body and might kill her. Seeing what Robin is doing, Chrom attempted to pull her away from the book, only to get shocked in his right leg to prevent him from stopping her. The others didn't want to get the same treatment that Chrom has received in order to stop Robin. Not even Lon'qu stopped her!

Robin thought the process would end up being painful and slow, but to her surprise, Robin is able to grasp onto the corner of the book, without any pain being received. Huh, seems like those powers that came in this morning helped her a lot than she thought. Still, Robin feels that it was too easy to stop a book of electricity from firing sparks, along with removing it when Chrom and Vaike, who were obviously physically stronger than Robin, had trouble with it.

Something seems to be wrong with what Robin has done.

And it looks like Robin is right when she suddenly felt a surge of electricity coming from the book, slightly shocking her immensely due to holding the book with both hands. At first, it didn't hurt her at all, but slowly, the shocks are increasingly growing stronger than before, almost to the point where Robin is about to scream of agonizing pain. Guess she shouldn't have done it when she barely has any knowledge on that kind of power in the first place!

Not wanting to see Robin in anymore pain, Lon'qu decided to place his hands on the book, hoping that the trail of electricity doesn't go towards Robin and instead to him. He has dealt with worse pain than this in his life, so a moderate shock might barely effect Lon'qu. Yes, he does realize that he's touching Robin's hands while doing so, but it's better than doing nothing and letting Robin run the risk of dying.

As the two were taking the electricity in their bodies, Lon'qu briefly saw something that's almost like a vision to him. It was short, but what he saw it that vision was a figure that's just like him, using a fire tome, attempting to burn down a man with the weirdest fashion sense ever, along with having abnormally long finger nails. Lon'qu didn't knew what that vision meant for some reason, but right when his brief vision ended, there was no more electricity coming out of the book and he no longer felt any shocks coming from his body. However, he did felt some pain, mainly from his arms, but he's sure that they'll be better in a few minutes.

As for Robin, she collapsed to the floor, even with Lon'qu taking some of the pain for her. The book, luckily for everyone else, has stopped firing off electricity for good, and it can finally be picked up and be moved without any consequences.

“Robin! Are you okay?” Sumia asked the pigtailed brunette. She checked Robin's pulse by placing two finger on her neck, and to her relief and surprise, she can feel a pulse. “Oh, thank the gods. She's going to be alright.”

“Still, Robin might need to go to the nurse's office,” Chrom suggested as he was about to get out of the table despite the countless of food still flying. “So, I'll-”

“No, I'll take her,” Lon'qu offered, already getting out under the table.

“What? Are you sure about that?” Chrom asked Lon'qu. “I mean, you-”

“I'll be fine. I can take her to the nurse's office no problem.”

“Fine. Just be careful,” Chrom added before he went back under the table and scooped up into his arms very easily. Not too shortly after, he handed Robin to Lon'qu, carrying her bridal style as the black haired teen quickly paced himself to the nurse's office while dodging the incoming food that might him him and Robin.

“And don't worry about your stuff! The Vaike will bring it to you guys!” Vaike informed Lon'qu while yelling.

Well, that's one thing Lon'qu doesn't have to worry about. As Lon'qu is making his way to the nurse's office, he kept thinking about the vision he had briefly that featured him casting fire on a weird guy that's causing trouble. He remembered that Chrom and Robin mention about these visions earlier, so is what they were talking about? Visions from the past? And if he remembered correctly, Chrom mentioned about a voice that warned him about Robin being in danger. Is he going to get that later one like Chrom? And why is this happening today instead of anywhere in the past?

So many questions in his head, but maybe they'll be answered in the future.

* * *

 

 

“...like she's waking...”

“...the gods she's fine.”

Robin's eyes were slowly opening to see that she's not in the cafeteria anymore. Instead, she's lying down on a bed and saw both Lon'qu and Cherche sitting next to her bed on each side, with Lon'qu on the left and Cherche on the right. On top of her forehead is a small wet towel, and she noticed that her jacket has been taken off, leaving her with her cream yellow t-shirt.

Wondering what's going on, she asked both Lon'qu and Cherche, “W… Where am I?”

“The nurse's office,” Lon'qu replied to Robin. “You fainted after...” He had to choose his words carefully due to Cherche being here and he didn't want the English teacher to think he's talking like a maniac. So, he finished his sentence with, “After you got hit with a tray. So I took you here so you can recover.”

“Oh… But what about my jacket?”

“No worries, dear. I've got it cleaned for you,” Cherche answered, holding Robin's black jacket. “It only took a half-hour, but I got all of the stains off of it.”

“Thanks,” Robin replied to her English teacher. However, with what Cherche said earlier, Robin asked her, “How long was I out?”

“It's the beginning of seventh period...”

“7th PERIOD?!” Robin exclaimed in horror as she missed two classes on her first day! She looked at Lon'qu and asked him, “Shouldn't you be in class?”

“The nurse explained the situation to my teachers, so they'll excuse my absence for today,” Lon'qu explained to Robin.

“In reality, Lon'qu is worried about you and suggested that he waited for you to wake up,” Cherche added as she giggled a little, remembering what happened this morning when she met the two.

Cherche's comment made Lon'qu blush a little bit as he knew that, to his dismay, that it was true. Right when their lunch period was over, the nurse told him that he can go to his next class, but Lon'qu refused and stated he won't leave until Robin wakes up and feels better. Also, there's something he should do to make-up for that incident where Robin wanted to help him. He didn't mention that to Cherche or the school nurse, but that's just fine for him. Besides, after all the crazy stuff that's been happening to him all day, Lon'qu doesn't feel like going to his remaining classes for today.

“That's really sweet of you to do that, Lon'qu,” Robin smiled, not expecting Lon'qu to stay despite how he treated her earlier.

“Uh… It's no… problem...” Lon'qu manage to utter out despite his clattered words.

“So, I wondered how the food fight ended in 5th period?”

“Oh, no worries, Robin. I just simply took care of it. All it took was one look from a couple of students and a simple 'Hey' to stop them,” Cherche casually answered to Robin.

In reality, Cherche means that she gave some of the students her infamous death stare and yelled 'Hey' so loudly in the cafeteria, she overheard that some people on the FOURTH floor heard her despite Cherche being on the first floor. Damn, that English teacher has a very loud voice, but she chooses when to project that voice, along with being aggressive. Normally, Cherche is a nice teacher that's respected by everyone, but once she sees disrespectful or unacceptable behavior, she gets very assertive and scares the crap out of anyone with just her stare. Though luckily, it's very rare that Cherche is angry. But if she does manage to get angry, it's probably worse than a scolding from a family member.

“And the one who started the food fight received a three-day suspension from school,” Cherche added, remembering that Cordelia gave Severa a massive scolding for starting the whole food fight due to an accident on Owain's part. “As for who's going to clean up the mess, some of the students volunteered to clean the cafeteria until 5'o clock as to make the janitor's job a lot easier.”

“Well, that's good,” Robin commented. “By the way, don't you have a class to teach?”

“Oh, no. This period is my conference period. I just stopped by a few minutes to give you back your jacket. Besides, I should get going. I hope you feel better, Robin.”

“Thanks.”

“And don't make Lon'qu too red, okay?” Cherche jokingly suggested as she walked out of the nurse's office.

Speaking of Lon'qu getting red, his face turned a bit red right when Cherche said that statement. Minus the nurse, Robin and Lon'qu are the only two in this room. And it doesn't help that the room is completely silent, which makes this silence really awkward. There's got to be something to get rid of this silence.

Starting a conversation would be the best thing to do, but for some reason, both Robin and Lon'qu are having a difficult time on what to talk about! Robin wants to thank Lon'qu for sharing the pain to prevent her from being at a risk from dying, while Lon'qu wants to talk about the incident prior to the disaster that started the food fight.

Robin decided that since Lon'qu isn't likely going to start the conversation, she should start it. However, to her surprise, Lon'qu started it by saying, “I'm sorry.”

Confused on what Lon'qu meant, Robin replied back to him with a question, “Huh? What are you sorry for?”

“I'm sorry for refusing your help earlier, when you tried to clean my face but I kept refusing you.”

“Oh, it's fine. But, I was just wondering, why did you refuse my help? Is it because you're shy when you're with me?”

Oh, damn. Robin is pretty much right on the spot. However…

“Close,” Lon'qu replied. “It's just that… I'm… afraid of being near women...”

“All of them?” Robin wondered as Lon'qu silently nodded his head to answer her question. “Well, Gregor did mentioned that you're really shy when it comes to girls.”

“I am...”

“Is there a reason?”

“It's more of a personal reason that caused me to have this disorder.”

“You mean…?” Robin has heard of this type of social phobia before since she knew one person from her Middle School that suffered from this disorder: gynophobia. A rare social phobia in which someone has a fear of women. Not hatred; that's a different thing.

“I'd rather not talk about why I have a fear of women, but if you want to, I can tell you.”

“No, no, no. If you don't feel comfortable telling the story, then I don't want to hear it,” Robin refused Lon'qu's offer of him telling his story. “I'll only hear it once we've get to know each other a bit well.”

“Huh?”

“As in, I want to be friends with you, Lon'qu,” Robin made herself clear on what she meant. “And we can start… Now.”

Lon'qu still has the pie stain from earlier, and it's most likely dried instead of being wet and most likely being trailing down from his face to somewhere else. Robin realizes that she still has the small towel still on her forehead, so she removed it and started to wipe away the stains from Lon'qu's face. His body ended up shaking a bit not only from the touch of the cold, wet towel, but he's shaking that he's letting a girl touch him.

But he's going to endure it. Lon'qu felt bad for not letting Robin help him out. She's returning the favor after the incident this morning.

What felt like forever to Lon'qu actually took half a minute for Robin to finish cleaning the stains off of his face. She placed the wet towel down on the chair that Cherche sat a few minutes ago before finally putting on her black jacket.

“There. Now was that so bad?” Robin asked Lon'qu, noticing that he was shaking during that time.

“No… It wasn't...” Lon'qu managed to say, his face still red from having a girl touch him. “Thanks.”

“No problem. So, does this mean we're going to stay in the nurse's office until the bell rings?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I guess today is my weirdest day of school ever! I don't know how I'm going to tell everything to my dad.”

“Especially the masked killer and the thunder book?” Lon'qu questioned her, referring to the unusual events that happened today.

“Yeah, though I guess I'll keep the food fight bit for my dad to hear.”

“And the part where I carried you to the nurse's office?”

“That too. I'm surprised that you wanted to take me to the nurse's office. I thought Chrom or Vaike would do that.”

“I offered because of reasons,” Lon'qu pointed to his face, clear of stains, to give Robin a hint on his reasoning.

“Oh. Still, today ended up being crazy. From the masked man, to me getting to stop a book from hurting everyone and passing out, I just can't believe it.”

“Me neither, especially with what you did to that book, even with me stepping in.”

“Yep.”

Once again, the nurse's office fell into silence since the two juniors have nothing to talk about. The only noise is the clock, which reads 3:15. Only more than a half-hour until school is over and the two of them can go home.

They do have their stuff with them, as promised by Vaike, but neither of them wants to get an early start on their homework, even though that would be nice. Instead, Robin opens her bag to find her copy of Radiant Hero and started to read where she last left off.

Noticing that Lon'qu is staring at the clock, Robin pulled the copy of Radiant Hero, and asked him, “Do you want to read this since you're already doing the play to Radiant Hero?”

“Thanks, but no. You checked it out anyway,” Lon'qu denied Robin's offer. “What part are you on anyway?”

“Where Issac and Misty mourn over their father's death, standing next to where he's buried. I always feel bad for them. Makes me wish that I don't want that to happen to my dad.”

“Or to anyone you know?”

“Those that I care,” Robin responded. “After what happened today, I just pray to Naga that there won't be a time whether it's myself or those I love get hurt.”

“Don't worry.”

Robin stopped reading her book as she felt Lon'qu's hand on top of her head and saw him leaning close to her. Oh, gods, she better not think what she think she is! She has always daydreamed about having her first kiss before she gets out of high school or college, but she didn't think it would be now! And to boot, to some guy she just met today!

But instead of the lips or cheeks like Robin has predicted, Lon'qu instead softly kissed her forehead quickly before he pulled away and told her, “When I was little, my parents would always kiss my forehead, telling me that they'll protect me. So, since you wanted us to become friends… I thought that… Uh… Gods, this sounded better in my head.”

“I get what you're trying to say, Lon'qu,” Robin said to him. “My parents would do that to me and Morgan when we were younger. You want to protect me from any danger if we become friends. Am I right?”

“Yeah. I'll protect you to the best of my ability from whatever strange thing happens. I promise.”

“Me too. Can't believe you did something daring like kissing my forehead in order to get your point across.”

Oh, great. Lon'qu has lost count on how many times his face turned red from embarrassment, but at this point, it doesn't matter now.

What matters is that Robin and Lon'qu are starting their friendship as of today. They may had a rough start with what happened to them today, but after saving each others lives and promising each other they'll protect each other whenever they can, maybe this friendship will be strong.

Strong enough that nothing can break them apart, even if fate tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that sweet (no, not the blueberry pie) chapter as much as I did! See ya next chapter!


	5. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That's a fast update, wasn't it? Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, when a text is bolded and italicized, that means they're speaking in a different language.

Closing her book of “The Radiant Hero” after finishing the part where a Pegasus Knight named Marlene joined Issac and his mercenary group, Robin lied down on her bed, put on her headphones, and played one of her playlists on her phone, one filled with classical music, along with some tracks from the latest Flaming Jewel series: Destiny. Honestly, Robin isn't in the reading mood for tonight after what happened to her today at school.

First, the visions she has seen featuring Chrom and his friends despite meeting them, minus Chrom for obvious reasons. Then there's the school tour with Lon'qu, which was supposed to be normal, but instead, Chrom appeared to warn them about something horrible happening due to a voice in his head informing him. And lo and behold, a masked man appeared out of nowhere and almost killed the three if it weren't for Robin unleashing thunder out of her hands for no reason and Lon'qu finishing him off. The afternoon had a food fight that started due to an accident caused by a book of all things, with one of Morgan's new friends tripping on it. Said book turned into a “taser book” as Vaike dubbed it, and was about to shock everyone if it weren't for Robin trying to stop it, along with Lon'qu stepping in later. Finally, the one thing that Robin can't get out of her mind is Lon'qu kissing her on the forehead!

Sure, it's only on the forehead, but for a girl who barely has any friends and never once experienced anything romantic in her life, that's a big deal for Robin! And that kiss came right after Robin wanted to be friends with Lon'qu! She hasn't known anyone who kissed someone on the forehead to symbolize the start of a friendship (as far as she's concerned). Robin wonders why Lon'qu, of all people, would symbolize the start of a friendship with a kiss to the forehead instead of a handshake or even a hug.

Robin doesn't have any answers to that question.

Still, it's a good thing she never mentioned that kiss to her dad when he asked both Robin and Morgan about their first day. All Robin told her dad was that she was give a tour by a guy named Lon'qu Zheng, she sat with Chrom and his three friends, a food fight happened during her lunch period (though Morgan told most of the details on what happened), and ended up going to the nurse's office after being knocked out by a “tray”. Obviously, she left out the masked man with the killer axe, the “taser book” that might hurt everyone in the school, and of course, the kiss.

Yes, while Kris might think Robin is making the first two up, the last one might get Kris asking Robin a bunch of questions regarding the kiss. It's silly, but most fathers do get protective when it comes to their daughters and them getting interested with a boy. With Kris, he might assumed that Chrom kissed his daughter, but if Robin states that another guy kissed her, mainly someone she just met today, then chances are, he'll either freak out or get to know the guy who kissed her (A.K.A: Lon'qu). Fortunately, Kris will most likely go for the latter option as he doesn't want to label the guy as 'horrible' just because Lon'qu kissed his daughter. There must be a reason to it.

But for now, Robin will listen to her music and pull out her Cell Laptop from the desk and probably go search up on some step-by-step solutions to one of her homework sheets from Algebra II. She's thankful that the teacher explained the material to her very well, but the second-to-last question has gotten her lost despite re-reading the notes twice, so she may as well go use the internet and see if there's a problem similar to the one on the worksheet.

As Robin is opening up her laptop and logging in, she heard two knocks from her door, which means it's her dad and not Morgan. She would know because Morgan would barge into her room at random times instead of knocking the door, kicking it, or whatever it takes to get his sister's attention.

“Can I come in, sweetie?” Kris requested his daughter to enter her room. He knows to respect Robin's privacy, so he would knock and ask to come in before rudely barging into the room.

Robin knows that this must be important since whenever her father plans to go to her room, they would have an important conversation that's between them.

Robin then answered, “Yes you can, dad.”

The door opens and Kris let himself inside his daughter's room, taking a seat on the desk chair.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Robin asked her father, placing her laptop on her bed and pausing the music from her phone.

“Oh, it's just that I noticed that during dinner, you didn't help yourself to seconds to my famous beef noodle soup,” Kris replied.

Crap! Robin knows that this is her favorite dish that her father makes, and would always get seconds or thirds, but due to the events at school, she didn't feel that hungry and only ate one serving while telling him about her first day at Ylisse High.

“Is there something that happened to you today that you want to share with me?” Kris wanted to know.

“Uh...” Robin doesn't know if she should tell her father about the kiss or not. However, her not having seconds for the beef noodle soup is a big sign that there's something wrong with her to her dad. So, she might as well come clean or else things will get even more complicated between her and her dad. “Well, promise me you won't get mad.”

“Why? Did you get into trouble already?!”

“No, no! I'm not in trouble… yet.”

“Okay, then. I promise I won't get mad about what you say.”

Sighing in relief that her father is going to keep her promise, Robin then revealed to him, “Well, today at school, I've been… kissed by a boy.”

As she predicted in her head, Kris didn't even say anything at first. Only his eyes widen in shock as he didn't expect his daughter to get kissed by someone on her first day at a new school. He wondered if Chrom kissed her, or some other guy did.

Curious, Kris asked, “Is it… someone I know?” even though that's very unlikely. The only person he knows that goes to Ylisse High with both Robin and Morgan is Chrom.

“Unfortunately dad, no,” Robin shot down her dad's theory. “It's actually someone I just met today.”

Now normally, most dads would go crazy and start yelling at their daughters for kissing someone they just met, or the worse case scenario, dating them, but Kris isn't the type to do the former. Instead, Kris clears his throat and asks, “What's his name?”

“It's the guy who gave me the tour around the school: Lon'qu Zheng.”

“Well, I would like to meet him if I can get the chance,” Kris proposed the idea of meeting him.

“I don't even have his number and I don't know where he lives. Besides, he only kissed me on the forehead,” Robin explained to Kris about the problems of him meeting Lon'qu.

“That's going to be a prob-”

Suddenly, her phone that's next to her laptop started to ring. She looked at the screen to see that there's no name, only a random number. Oh, gods, Robin swears to Naga that it isn't Tharja again! She blocked Tharja's number plenty of times and any other fake numbers that she may use to call Robin, but it doesn't seem to work! Robin wishes that she can put a restraining order on Tharja just so she can leave Robin alone!

Muttering, “Please Naga, don't me Tharja,” Robin decided to answer the phone to see who's calling her at almost eight o'clock. “Hello?”

_“_ _Is this Robin Verity?”_ asked a young woman with a Chon'sin accent.

Robin sighed in relief that it's not Tharja, but instead, the vice-principal of Ylisee High: Say'ri Liu.

“Yes, this is me,” Robin replied to the vice-principal. “Why are you calling me after school is over?”

_“Forgive me, milady, but I request to speak to your parent or guardian. And if they aren't available, then I can speak with you if possible.”_

“Sure, my dad is here now,” Robin turned to her father who gave her a weird expression that reads 'What's going on?'. That's exactly what Robin is thinking. She knows that the school has access to both the student's cell phone number and their home number, but Robin didn't expect the school to use her cell phone number first instead of the home number!

With Robin handing the phone to Kris, he started the conversation, “Yes, I'm Robin's father, Kris Verity. Is there something I can help you with?”

_“_ _Yes. I know this is an unusual time to call you,”_ Say'ri stated, knowing that night time isn't the best time to call when it comes to school related news, _“But this call is important and it would be nice if you would listen.”_

“Sure thing.”

_“_ _Good. Then, I'm here to inform you that your daughter must come to the principal's office tomorrow morning_ _at 7:30_ _to talk about… important matters.”_

Kris did remember that Robin say she didn't get in trouble at school, yet the principal wanted her to be there tomorrow. Maybe she did get in trouble without her knowing she did something bad. For now, Kris shouldn't panic and try to ask the vice-principal why.

“Is it something I should be concerned?” Kris asked Say'ri.

_“_ _I can not say, sir,”_ Say'ri answered, only giving something vague. _“However, if you really want to know, you're welcome to come with your daughter tomorrow.”_

“I would like to. But, do I need a visitor's pass?”

_“_ _Yes you do. I'll inform my brother about your arrival so he'll have a pass ready for you tomorrow morning.”_

“Alright. Thank you, and have a good night, ma'am,” Kris ended the call as he hanged up, giving the phone back to Robin.

Curious as to what the entire conversation was about, Robin asked her father, “What did the vice-principal say?”

“Well, you are to meet the principal tomorrow morning for, as she dubbed it, 'important matters', and I'm coming along with you to see if you aren't in trouble or not,” Kris explained to Robin as he got up from the chair.

Important matters? So Say'ri and Tiki did investigate on what must have happened this morning! And like every high school in existence (at least Robin is concerned), Ylisse High has security cameras at the halls so they can use the evidence to prove that she, along with Chrom and Lon'qu, were there when the masked man attacked them. However, they have no security cameras in the classrooms, alongside the auditorium, so both Say'ri and Tiki can't find out what really happened inside the theater.

Unless they ask, which is most likely.

“But what about work?” Robin reminded Kris, hoping she wouldn't have to bring her father tomorrow.

“Don't worry about it. The meeting is at 7:30, so I can still make it to work on time,” Kris reassured Robin.

“Oh. Then this means I'll have to wake up really early. Should I tell Morgan?”

“No, I'll tell him, though he might panic when I tell him why we're leaving early.”

Morgan is most likely going to panic when he hears this as unlike most siblings, he really admires Robin and wants to strive to be like her and will do anything to get her attention. In a positive reaction of course. Things he'll do is attempting to make a pineapple-mango smoothie for her when she's not feeling herself, get a great grade on his test that he studied with her, or throw a surprise pillow fight when things get really serious if she's teetering on the brink of depression. Morgan really loves his older sister, and will probably get sad or scream of shock whenever Robin does something terribly wrong, which is really rare. In this case, hearing Robin going to the principal's office is the equivalent of being shot in the leg to Morgan.

Hopefully, Kris will tell Morgan that Robin isn't in big trouble. Yet.

“Just make sure you explain it very well, dad,” Robin warned Kris, knowing Morgan.

“I promise. Good night, sweetie,” Kris said as he left the room, closing the door to Robin's door on his way out.

Just as Robin is left to think about what's going to happen tomorrow, Robin heard her text message alert tone coming from her phone. She looked up at the screen to see that Chrom has texted her.

_Robin, did you get a call from Say'ri?_

What is he, physic?! Unless… To be sure, Robin quickly typed her message to Chrom.

_Yes. Did you get one yourself?_

DING! Chrom quickly replied to Robin's message.

_Bingo. Though thank the gods no one was there when I received the call._

_Why? Worried about your parents finding out?_

_No… I'm lucky Frederick didn't find out._

_Frederick? Is that_ _your dad's first name?_

_I don't have one… Or a mom if you want to ask me about her…_

Oops. Robin really shouldn't have asked Chrom about his family. So either Chrom's parents abandoned him and Lissa at a really young age, or they died recently or early in Chrom's life. Now Robin knows what not to talk about when she's with Chrom.

_Sorry about asking you about your parents, prince. :_ _(_

_It's alright, Robin._

_So, is Frederick your guardian?_

_Yes, whenever my older sister,_ _Emmeryn_ _is currently at college._

Robin was about to ask Chrom about his sister, but decided against it for obvious reasons.

_I see. So, you're going to see Tiki and Say'ri on your lonesome self? No Lissa?_

_On my own. You?_

_My dad decided to go with me to see if I'm not in big trouble._

_Oh. You think they're going to ask us about 'that'?_

_I think. Hopefully, it doesn't get too bad and we don't get into too much trouble._

_Pray to Naga a lot tonight._

_I will right after I finish my homework._

_'Kay. See you tomorrow morning, Bubbles._

_Really? Did Gaius influenced you to say that nickname? What does 'Bubbles' mean anyway?_

_I'll answer your questions in order. One, kind of, but I won't use it a lot. And two, Gaius never gave an explanation as to why your nickname is 'Bubbles' of all things._

_What do you think it means?_

_Don't know?_

_Okay_ _. See ya, prince._

Robin ended her texting with Chrom and pulled her headphones to listen to the remainder of her playlist while completing her homework. For now, she should focus on completing that difficult problem to her Algebra II homework rather than think about how tomorrow will turn out for her and Chrom. And she prays to the gods that Lon'qu isn't going to be there tomorrow at the principal's office because of her dad.

* * *

 

 

~ The next day (7:20)~

 

As they watched Morgan walking with Cynthia and Owain in the halls, Robin and Kris made their way to the door that leads to the Principal's office. And there's no turning back at all. Kris already received his visitor's pass from the attendance office by Yen'fay Liu, and now Kris is opening the door where there are to be seated until the secretary calls them.

Inside the waiting room, there are a couple of chairs with red cushions to them, and already sitting on two of the chairs were Chrom and… Oh gods, Lon'qu is there.

“Robin,” Chrom spoke as she sat down next to him. “You made it.”

“Obviously, I have to,” Robin replied, pulling her journal and pen out of her bag. “Along with my dad who's going to sit next to Lon'qu.”

“Why?”

Robin really shouldn't mention the kiss to Chrom as there's a chance he might get jealous of Lon'qu. Besides, Kris would most likely mention that to Lon'qu anyway.

Lon'qu, meanwhile, is reading the script of The Radiant Hero, as the teacher in his class wants him to preform his role as Issac and why that character is already taken despite the auditions not starting. Only two characters are already taken, which is Issac, and the main villain, Mad King Archard. The part Lon'qu is supposed to preform today is the part where he's crying out to his father being killed by the Black Knight and attempting to fight him, but to no avail.

However, he stopped reading the script to see that someone not named Chrom or Robin is sitting next to him. Since Robin came into the room with another person that's obviously older than them and even the secretary, Lon'qu assumes that this man is Robin's father. Not even a day since he met Robin, and already, Lon'qu is meeting her dad. He swears to the gods that he's not the overprotective type of dad.

“Are you by any chance Lon'qu Zheng?” Kris asked the black haired teen.

“Yes,” Lon'qu simply answered to Kris, putting his script away to his backpack. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Well, I'm Robin's father, Kris. Robin has told me all about you yesterday.” Kris held out his hand in hopes that Lon'qu would shake his hand.

Thankfully, he did and after the handshake is over, Lon'qu asked him, “How much did she tell you about me?”

“A few things. Like how you gave my daughter the tour around the school, took her to the nurse's office after she got hit with a tray, **and how you kissed her.** ”

_Gods, damn it dad!_ Robin can only scream in her thoughts as she turned to see Chrom's reaction to this.

Chrom can't say anything in response to what Kris has said. Lon'qu kissing Robin? No, scratch that. A girl?! And of all the girls, it had to be the one he just met?! Only his mouth opened wide in shock for a few seconds before closing them.

Lon'qu, on the other hand, his face is turning bright red when Kris said that. He's starting to remember that event over and over again now, thanks to him.

“It's only on the forehead!” Lon'qu reassured Kris, hoping he doesn't freak out.

“Don't worry. Robin told me about that,” Kris said to the junior. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“I'm not sure, but the vice-principal said that it's for 'important matters' as she puts it.”

“Oh. And your parents didn't hear this?”

_**“**_ _ **No they didn't,**_ _ **”**_ Lon'qu replied to Kris in a different language. In this case, he's answering Kris in Chon'sinese, hoping he doesn't understand that language. _**“Both my mother and father are dead.”**_

“I'm sorry to hear that, Lon'qu.”

Lon'qu really didn't expect Kris to understand him at all despite speaking in a different language. Not a lot of people in this school can either speak or understand Chon'sinese; even Chrom can't understand it despite hearing a few people speak it (Lon'qu included).

“Surprise I can understand you?” Kris questioned the curious teen, which he responded with a nod. “I only understand a little bit of Chon'sinese, but not the entire language. So don't expect me to be in a full conversation in that language.”

“Will do, sir,” Lon'qu acknowledged Robin's father.

“Please, just call me Kris.”

As both Chrom and Robin were listening to the conversation between Kris and Lon'qu, Robin's phone from her shoulder bag beeped as she has received a text message from someone. Digging her bag to retrieve her phone, Robin grabbed it and checked the front screen to see who's texted her at about 7 in the morning. To her dismay, it's an unknown number and unfortunately, based on how the text message is typed, it's Tharja.

_Robin, I wanna see u, my darling!_

“Oh, gods… Why?!” Robin groaned, slamming her fists at the edge of her seat.

“What's wrong, Robin?” Chrom asked his worried neighbor.

“It's my stalker from Plegia, Tharja. She just won't leave me alone!”

“Yikes. Is she-”

“No, Tharja is in no way my friend. Never have, never will. She creeps the hell out of me with her constant desire of being with me forever. She, and I quote, thinks we are 'fated to be together',” Robin told Chrom about Tharja. “She'll do anything like take a strand of my hair without me noticing, make eel pie...”

“Is that even a thing?”

“Yes,” Robin confirmed it. “And she once broke into my old house during my freshman year.”

“Gods. Did you report it to the police? Stalking is a serious crime.”

“Plenty of times. They did their best to prevent Tharja from stalking me, and even tried to issue a restraining order on her. Despite their warnings, she still goes after me.”

“Well,” Chrom leaned back into his seat before informing the brunette, “What if I tell you that I know someone that can help you deal with your stalker? Like, something that prevents her from leaving Plegia just so you'll be safe?”

Hearing Chrom say those words is enough for Robin to leap out of her chair and give Chrom a tight hug, joyful that someone would do that for her.

“Really?! That would be amazing!” Robin exclaimed in happiness, letting go of Chrom after she noticed that he was coughing from said hug. “Sorry about that, prince.”

“It's alright. Anyone would hug someone tightly if they heard exciting news,” Chrom accepted Robin's apology. “Anyway, like I was saying, my guardian, Frederick, is a police officer, and has plenty of connections throughout not just Ylisse, but in different countries. So chances are, he'll come across an officer from Plegia who'll take action for your dilemma.”

“Oh, that's really sweet of you!”

“I didn't want my friend to suffer because of a creepy stalker, especially if you're a sweet, unique, and pretty-”

Chrom immediately covered his mouth to prevent himself from finishing his sentence. He was going to mention those words to describe Robin! Yes, it seems a bit crazy for him to admit it, but in all honesty, Chrom fell head in heels for Robin since he first met her.

When he heard from Emmeryn that someone new from a different country is moving next to them, Chrom immediately wanted to meet the new neighbor as they might be unfamiliar with Ylisse and maybe they wanted to see a new friendly face. He first spotted Robin when she and her little brother were struggling to life even one box, so he thought the best way to get a good start with her is help her family with unpacking and settling into their new house. When it came to facing Robin eye to eye, it's a case of falling in love within first sight.

Sure, he has met pretty girls such as Sumia and the ever loved member of the Dance team, Olivia Bellerose, but never in first sight. Robin may have dressed simple with only a navy blue hoodie and black-gray skinny jeans, but she looked pretty. As for personality, they might have started off a bit shaky, but Chrom can only describe her as unique in a good way, dorky like him, and is a sweet girl in general.

Still, he doesn't want Robin to find out that he has a crush on her by finishing his sentence. That would totally give it away and wanted to make Robin surprised when he confesses to her in the near future.

“What were you going to say to me, Chrom?” Robin wondered.

“Uh…”

_Crap, crap, crap! Naga, help me!_ Chrom panicked in his thoughts, hoping he doesn't have to reveal his feelings towards Robin this early.

“King, Zheng, Verity? You can go into the principal's office now,” the secretary with her red hair tied into a ponytail informed them.

_Thank the gods,_ Chrom sighed in relief as he got off his seat, along with Robin, Lon'qu and Kris, entering into the principal's office.

Once the four entered the room, they spotted both Say'ri and Tiki in the room, with the former standing next to the latter, who's sitting in her chair. Say'ri had black hair that's tied into a bun, wearing a purple blazer with a white buttoned up shirt, and black pants. Tiki had light green hair tied into a ponytail, and is wearing a red dress with a gold necklace.

“Please, have a seat,” Say'ri advised the four. Only the juniors sat in the three chairs that's in front of the desk while Kris stood next to Robin's seat. “Now, I bet you're curious as to why you three, along with you Mr. Verity,” Say'ri noticed Robin's father.

“Call me Kris, madam,” Kris informed the vice-principal.

“Very well, Kris. Anyway, do you have any guesses as to why?”

The three juniors shook their heads 'no' in response to Say'ri's question.

“Fair enough,” Tiki spoke up. “You're here because you three seem to have met the masked man yesterday.”

“WHAT?!” Kris exclaimed in horror. Robin never mentioned about this yesterday, so he wondered why she would hide it from him. He asked Robin, “Is this true, sweetie?”

Knowing that she's in front of two authority figures, she doesn't want to lie not only to them but to her dad. Seeing that she has no choice, she answered, “Yes, dad. I never told you this because…”

“Because…?” Kris repeated Robin's last word from her sentence.

“Because what I'm going to say, along with Chrom and Lon'qu, might sound supernatural to all of you, but it's true.”

“I see.”

“Would you like to share your side of the story, Ms. Verity?” Tiki kindly requested Robin. “Please do your best to remember these events.”

“I will, Ms. Solberg,” Robin accepted Tiki's request as she took a deep breath before explaining her point of view to everyone in this room. “I was given a tour around the school by Lon'qu as requested by my History teacher, Gregor, and the last part of the tour was going to be in the auditorium. As we were entering, Chrom came out of the double doors to warn me about something horrible happening to me.”

“Is it true, Chrom?” Tiki asked the star student.

“Yes,” Chrom answered to the principal, “A voice in my head told me so.”

“A voice?”

“Yeah, it's strange, but it's true. I had to find Robin and inform about her being in danger-”

“So much as you'd be willing to skip parts of your class?” Say'ri cut off Chrom's sentence. “The nurse has informed my brother, along with your history teacher, that you've never went there yesterday.”

Chrom face-palmed himself after realizing his dumb mistake. He didn't mean to skip class and had to use a reasonable excuse to get himself out of History. He wanted to see if Robin is going to be alright and apparently, when he was given the 'okay' from Gregor, he rushed out of the classroom before he's given the slip to the nurse's office. There's going to be a chance that Chrom might get detention for getting out of class without a pass.

“I'm sorry,” Chrom attempted to apologize to the two authority figures. “I just-”

“Can you explain to us about the voice in your head?” Tiki requested Chrom to tell them about the voice.

“Uh, sure thing,” Chrom reluctantly answered, still feeling nervous from the pressure that's surrounding the office. “This voice told me that something bad will happen to both Robin and Lon'qu around the auditorium, so I had to get out of class since I didn't know when disaster will strike.”

“I see,” Tiki nodded her head, understanding Chrom's reasoning for skipping class. “And this disaster happened to be-”

“Yes. The masked man, carrying an axe,” Chrom finished his sentence for Tiki. “He was talking very weird, saying 'we' instead of 'I', like he thinks there's more than just him attacking us.”

“And what happened next?”

Neither Chrom nor Robin wanted to say what happened next as this part contains details that might make them sound like they were crazy or delusional.

Noticing that neither juniors wanted to speak, Lon'qu spoke up and started to detail on the events that happened yesterday, “He attacked us. We had to enter the auditorium and use the props from backstage in order to defend ourselves from that man.”

_**“Does this masked man have a name?”**_ Say'ri asked Lon'qu in their native language.

_**“As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't,”**_ Lon'qu replied before switching back to a language the whole room can understand. “Chrom was going to finish the man off, but he vanished and appeared in front of him out of nowhere, almost hurting him.”

“Vanish?” Tiki, Say'ri, and Kris exclaimed in shock, knowing that something like that is impossible.

“Yes. The man was going to attack Robin next, but she had something in her hand that we didn't expect.”

“Thunder coming from my hands,” Robin said. Hoping this magic will appear, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and clenched her hands into a fist until she feels a tiny sting of electricity coming from them. Fortunately for Robin, the sting came, and she unclenched both hands to reveal to everyone in the room thunder shaped as spheres. “I didn't know how I did them back then, but I fired one at the masked man, hitting him and making him unable to move. Enough time for Lon'qu to finish him off.”

“And then what?” Tiki wanted to know what happened, seeing that there's a chance that one of her students might have committed murder.

Robin closed her hands into fists again, and when she showed everyone her hands again, the balls of thunder were simply gone. This action from Robin indirectly informed the adults that the man vanished into thin air, like the thunder from Robin's hands.

She's thankful that she didn't hurt anyone when demonstrating thunder coming from her hands. Yesterday night after she completed her homework, Robin started to practice using her thunder powers in case something bad happens to her like yesterday. And by the gods, she didn't want to harm anyone else on accident if she's forced to use them. Robin first started to figure out how to form the thunder first. And it took a lot of patience and endurance because the first three times she summoned thunder from her hands, she felt a harsh pain from her hands. As for aiming, she had to open a window and use an apple from a tree as target practice. Unfortunately, Robin's aim didn't turn out too well due to her hands feeling numb from the shocks so her tosses ended up being very clumsy. She almost hit a poor bird for Naga's sake!

It Robin a complete 3 hours to get a hang of her new powers that popped out of nowhere yesterday. If there were other forms of this magic that popped up, oh boy, she's in for a wild ride just on controlling them!

“Well, thanks for informing us about that incident,” Tiki said to the three before turning to Kris. “I know this may sound strange to you Kris, but I believe your daughter and both Chrom and Lon'qu are telling the truth.”

“Why?” Kris wanted to know why a principal like her would believe in a supernatural story like that.

“I won't judge you for calling me insane, but, three days ago, **I was attacked by a mysterious woman with light blue hair, pointing her rapier on my neck.** ”

No one in the entire room didn't respond to this. The principal had experienced an attempted murder just recently?! This is just absurd to Chrom because Tiki is a very kind and well respected figure not only to the school, but to those in her community. She would always give advice to those who needed it, listen to the problems of both her student's and the various of staff members (whether they be teachers or even the cafeteria ladies), and volunteer in various of activities in the school and out. So why would someone even dare kill her?!

And with only a small description that Tiki gave out to them, there's no telling who the would-be-murderer is since there's a couple of girls who fit the description. But with the added characteristic that this girl had a rapier with her, it could possibly mean that some other girl from a school outside of Ylisse High attempted the murder with Tiki.

“I had no idea why she attempted to murder me, but this girl looks almost like the princess of Renais,” Tiki continued her explanation.

“Princess Eirika,” Robin knew who Tiki is talking about. She read about Eirika during her Sophomore year in high school as she had to research an authority figure in history for one of her classes in her old school. From what she had retained from the project, Eirika is a naive, yet kindhearted, brave, gentle, and forgiving person who was sheltered for most of her life until Grado attacked and was given no choice but to fight after her father ended up being killed and tried to find her twin brother, Ephraim.

Overall, Eirika is a nice girl who won't fight unless she has to. So for her (if that's possible) to try and kill Tiki sounds very unlike her. Why would Eirika do such a thing?

“You are correct,” Tiki confirmed Robin's answer. “But I'm not sure how that's possible since the princess is long gone.”

“That's a good thought,” Robin agreed with the principal. “Along with the two incidents that happened yesterday.”

“There was another?”

“Uh… Yeah.”

Again, Robin can't lie with her dad present in the room. So she might as well tell him about the food fight and what really happened.

“During the food fight from yesterday-”

“There was a food fight?” Tiki interrupted Robin with a question. The way she asked that question is if she never realized that she didn't hear the news about it, along with the fact that the one who started it has been suspended for three days.

“Uh… yes,” Robin confirmed it.

Seriously, everyone at school talked about it yesterday and Cherche yelled so loud to cease the food fight that the entire school must have heard so. This includes the staff!

“Oh. I must have been asleep when that happened,” Tiki admitted to everyone in the room.

_**“My goodness, milady,”**_ Say'ri muttered in Chon'sinese, knowing Tiki's unfortunate sleeping habits. She would sometimes sleep at her office when she doesn't have a lot of work to due, much to the dismay to Say'ri. And whenever there's a student who's displayed immature behavior or actions, Say'ri would often handle them if Tiki is still asleep such as giving Severa a three day suspension for starting the whole food fight in the first place.

“She's one strange principal,” Kris whispered to Robin.

“This school is strange,” Robin quietly replied back to her father before turning her attention back to the two authority figures. “Anyway, the book tried to shock everyone until I prevented it, along with Lon'qu.”

“Which resulted her going into the nurse's office,” Lon'qu finished the incident in the cafeteria before turning to Kris. “That's the real reason why she was sent to the nurse's office rather than being struck by a tray.”

“I… see...” Kris can only say. “I'm just… My gods, why is this happening?”

Honestly, Kris can't think of anymore words to describe on what has happened to Robin on just the first day of school! And thankfully, she's not in huge trouble like he thought, but now his thoughts are spread with dread. Dread on what might happen to Robin if the masked man might return to kill her. Or what if the 'electric book' (as Kris dubs it in his thoughts) comes to put Robin in a coma? Or worse: if the figure that's similar to Princess Eirika comes and tries to murder not only Robin, but Morgan?! Any parent dreads to think about their children being in danger, but for Kris, this isn't any kind of danger like them carrying a knife or gun in their possession. Instead, it's supernatural!

“I don't know, dad,” Robin replied to her father. “It's hard to believe at first when you hear them. But when you experience them, you can't erase them for good. Just like me.”

“Honey,” Kris muttered.

“It's a lot to take in, but if you don't believe me, then I under-”

“Your my daughter. Of course I believe in you,” Kris told Robin, placing both of his hands on Robin's shoulders. “It's a lot to take in at first, like you said, but if those things you described are happening to you while I'm around, then I'll be there. If not, then...” Kris turned to Chrom and then Lon'qu, knowing that these two will protect her based on what he heard.

“Alright, dad. Thanks for not thinking that I'm not crazy,” Robin smiled to Kris, embracing him into a short hug. Once the hug is over, she turned to Tiki and Say'ri and asked, “Is that all for this morning?”

“For now,” Tiki announced to the three. “You are all dismissed.”

The three got out of their seats and exited the principal's office and back into the waiting room to finally get into the hallways that are bound to be crowded with students. They've been there for at least a half-hour!

As he waved good-bye to Robin walking with Chrom and Lon'qu, Kris made his way to the entrance of the school and to the parking lot as he's ready to get to work. Right as he pushed the doors, he noticed something that resembles a trading card. The design had only an orange bird resting on what appears to be a medallion with blue flames surrounding it. Must be a special card.

Kris decided to pick up the card and flipped it to see if there's something more to it than the bird. And lo and behold, there's a picture of a man in his early 30s with brown medium wavy hair and a goatee, swinging a gold axe at what appears to be a soldier in gold armor. Speaking of armor, that man is sporting a green tunic with armored shoulder pads with spikes, white pants with knee pads and brown boots. Along with the picture of that man, there's a description about that man.

His name is Nolan and was once a part of a small band of people from Daein called the Dawn Brigade. He's the founder of the group, along with being the leader, but the actual leader when it came to take Daein back from the corrupt Begnion was a girl dubbed as “The Sliver-Haired Maiden”: Micaiah.

Kris has heard about the Dawn Brigade when he was younger and were the inspiration of the team that appeared in “Rising Dawn”, the Heaven Brigade. Still, it's really nice that there's trading cards that are based around the Dawn Brigade and those associated with them. Same thing goes for other historical figures as their actions have been lost in time for more than a thousand of years.

After a few seconds of thinking, Kris decides to put the trading card in his jacket pocket before going into the parking lot and unlocking his car. He started his car and backed up slowly as to not hit anyone who might be parking there in a few minutes, and left the school to drive to work.

Unknown to Kris, as he drove, the man that was in the card, Nolan, is now sitting in the back of the car. It didn't took Kris to realize that there's someone in the car besides him until he stopped at a traffic light, currently red, looking at his view mirror.

“Holy crap! How did you-?!” Kris exclaimed in horror, almost pressing the horn. He's thankful that there's no one who witnessed his freak out, let alone the man!

“Well, it's about time someone found me. It might be late, but better than never before disaster strikes,” Nolan replied to the shocked father.

Confused on what he meant, Kris asked, “What do you mean?”

“Let me explain to you later. Okay?”

“Um… When I'm done with work,” Kris agreed with Nolan's arrangement as the light turned green and started moving.

_Now I know what Robin is feeling,_ Kris thought as he's driving. Sure, he hasn't been attacked (yet) or saw some crazy magic going on like his daughter, but if a man that looks exactly like the one in the card appears out of nowhere, then that counts as crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a surprise! Also, since there's going to be a lot of Fire Emblem references in future chapters, check out my tumblr page to see behind the scenes of "Lost and Found". The link to my tumblr page will be up in my profile very soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter of Lost and Found!


	6. All the Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

As much as Robin would love to listen to what Cherche has to say today for English about the themes being explored in the assigned reading coming up tomorrow, her mind is somewhere else. Earlier this morning, Robin was forced to explain the unnatural events that happened to her yesterday to not only the principal and vice principal, but to her own father! And to be honest, it's bound to happen. She doesn't like keeping secrets from her father and would eventually one day discuss them when there's a day she can't keep them any longer.

Luckily for Robin, Kris believed in her. Most fathers who would hear that type of information from their children may think that they're crazy. But Kris didn't think about that for Robin. Instead, he swears to the gods that he'll be there for her whenever there's something wrong.

That's a huge relief taken out of Robin's system. If he can handle the weird events that happened yesterday, then maybe Robin can inform her father about the visions that keep occurring whenever she sleeps about figures that look like her and some of her-

“Ow!” Robin muttered in pain as she felt something hit the side of her head.

She checked to see what hit her and at her desk is a small piece of paper that's been folded. She has no idea who threw or flicked the paper to her, but she heard whistling coming from Stahl. Why would Stahl fling a piece of paper is something Robin can easily understand as the messy green-haired teen doesn't have her number just yet. But why would he give her a piece of paper now instead of after class? She has no clue.

Robin decided to read the folded piece of paper until later and put it in her pockets of her skinny jeans. However, after she was done with putting the paper away, another folded piece of paper ended up hitting her again. Assuming it was Stahl, she turned to where he's sitting and mouthed the words, “What the what, Stahl?”

Not wanting to risk on getting the attention of Cherche, Stahl pointed to Lon'qu, who the former is sitting behind the latter. So, Lon'qu is the one who wrote the notes to Robin? She wouldn't have guessed, but then again, she only knows Cordelia, Lon'qu, and Stahl out of the entire class. Even then, none of them are likely to write/pass notes in the middle of class, especially Lon'qu; considering that it's a class full of girls, minus himself and Stahl.

Ugh! Normally, Robin wouldn't read notes (ones not related to school) during class, but considering that it's Lon'qu who wrote them, she decided to read the note that's recently been sent. She unfolded the paper and the note read:

 

_The last note Schirmer sent to you is important. Please read it._

 

What would be so important in that last note Lon'qu wanted Robin to know that can wait until the end of class? Robin quickly pulled the note out of her pockets and started to unfold it to see what it reads. However, as she finished unfolding the paper, Cherche arrived at her desk and noticed that Robin isn't paying attention to her lecture.

“Oh, crap,” Robin muttered to herself, knowing she's busted.

“Robin, dear? Can I see that note, please?” Cherche requested Robin in a kind tone instead of an impatient one.

Robin sighed in defeat as she knows that not handing the note would make things worse and might possibly get her into trouble, along with Lon'qu and Stahl. Speaking of Lon'qu, he slammed his head on the desk, groaning very loudly that this isn't going to end very well. Especially with what he's written in there.

“Let's see…” Cherche took a few seconds to read the note and afterward, she starts to giggle to herself and decides to give the note back to Robin. “Aw, that's actually sweet of Lon'qu to ask you that question in paper.”

What question? Oh, forget it! Robin is going to read that note anyway to see what's written in it!

 

_Robin, if you don't mind, can I sit with you during lunch? Reply and hand me the note after class._

_Lon'qu Zheng_

 

 _Seriously?!_ Is what Robin would say if this was by someone she doesn't know, but that's not the case with Lon'qu, considering that he has gynophobia. He may have wanted to know Robin better after yesterday, but he's still not comfortable with some things such as asking her to sit with her during lunch that it requires him to use hand written notes just to ask. That way, some certain situations might not happen in public. Such as Cherche catching the note and might be reading the note out loud.

Thank the gods she didn't do that. Otherwise… Things will get VERY embarrassing.

“It would have been much nicer if he did actually ask you himself, but his face will end up being red like a tomato before he can say anything,” Cherche commented as she looked at Lon'qu, who's currently banging his head on his binder over and over again.

“GODS, DAMN IT!” Lon'qu screamed loudly as he slammed his head binder once more before covering his face again to prevent anyone, especially his classmates full of girls, from seeing his crimson red face.

“Write in 'yes',” Cherche encouraged Robin, sliding one of Robin's mechanical pencils towards the brunette's right hand. “And maybe ask him if you want to go on a da-”

“Enough, for the love of Naga!” Lon'qu snapped, his cherry red face uncovered and in full view where everyone in this classroom can see. Honestly, he didn't care if they saw, especially Robin, but he didn't want his English teacher of all people to encourage Robin to go out with him! They just recently became friends. Or, attempting to become friends.

Hopefully, things at lunch will be alright with Lon'qu since she wrote 'yes' in the provided space.

* * *

 

 

~Two class periods later~

 

“Let me get this straight. Lon'qu asked if he can sit with you for lunch in the form of written notes?” Vaike recapped what Robin told him as they're waiting for both Chrom and Lon'qu to arrive at their lunch table.

Robin sighed in annoyance as she has already told this three times today. First to Sumia during Gym class, then to Gaius as they were at the lunch line (which he laughed uncontrollably that he almost wasted his lunch), and finally to Vaike as he sat down. Gods, is this a big deal to everyone?

“Yes,” Robin answered to the blonde. “And you should know why.”

“Oh, right...” Vaike remembered Lon'qu's condition that makes him very uncomfortable when it comes to girls, especially those who are close to his age. “Still, I can't believe it. He usually sits by himself at lunch or goes to Gregor's classroom during this time.”

“Why Gregor?”

“He doesn't go into much detail as to why, but he states that Gregor is a family friend to him.”

“I see,” Robin can only say, wondering why as for someone like Gregor would be friends with Lon'qu's parents in the first place considering their personalities. “Anyway, I-”

Her sentence ended up being interrupted when her phone started to ring a text message tone. She dug up her bag to retrieve her phone and checked the screen to see who sent her a text message anyway. Robin expects it to be Chrom, Morgan, or even her father, but to her dismay, and to her horrible luck, it's a random number with a text message she recognizes in a heartbeat.

“Not again,” Robin muttered to herself, almost dropping her phone to the floor as she read the text message.

_Robin, I'm gonna visit you in the future! I have your new address!_

Noticing that Robin's hands were shaking to the point she's going to drop the phone, Vaike asked her, “Ya okay there, Robin?”

“Hell no. My stalker messaged me. She knows where I live!” Robin exclaimed, slamming her phone to the floor in rage. She doesn't care if her screen breaks! All she wants is Tharja to be gone from her life, forever!

“What?! You know what I should do to your stalker? I'll break her legs!” Vaike proposed his idea as he crushed an empty plastic water bottle with only his left hand, crumbling mainly the middle part, before doing his best to roll the plastic into a ball. “Would that do the trick?”

“Thanks for the suggestion, Vaike,” Robin smiled to Vaike's suggestion, “But even if her legs are broken, Tharja would find a way to see me.”

“Yikes.” Vaike didn't say a word for a few seconds when an idea suddenly popped into his head. The one that doesn't involve breaking someone's bone, even though he really wanted to. “Hey! Chrom and Lon'qu knows someone in the police that can totally make your stalker go away!”

“I know Chrom did tell me, but Lon'qu knows one as well?” Robin can only question Vaike. That's something new.

“Yeah, and both of them are awesome! Trust the Vaike on this one!”

“Well… Alright, Vaike. Hopefully before Tharja tries to visit me and constantly be on my back for Naga knows how long.”

“It won't be too long,” Vaike replied as he spotted both Chrom and Lon'qu were coming towards their table. As soon as the two took their seats, Vaike greeted the two, “Hey there, guys!”

“Hey, Vaike,” only Chrom replied. Lon'qu didn't say anything to Vaike and only stared at Robin. “And hey to you, Rob-” Chrom paused his sentence when he noticed that Robin didn't reply to him nor she was eating her lunch. “Uh… Are you alright, Robin?”

No reply from her.

“Robin?”

Nothing.

Worried that Robin isn't doing anything, Chrom asked Vaike, “Did something happened to her?”

“A stalker texting her knows where Robin lives,” Vaike informed his blue-haired friend. “Creepy as hell, and the Vaike suggests we break her stalker's legs!”

“That's nice of you to worry for Robin, but I don't think breaking her stalker's legs would solve Robin's problem.”

“Aw, come on! Doesn't someone who stalks another person for a long time deserves to have their legs broken?”

“They deserve to be punished, but not to the point we cripple them,” Chrom replied back to Vaike's suggestion.

And in all honesty, Chrom would secretly want to break the legs of Robin's stalker if for some reason Frederick fails to stop the stalker. Seriously, Robin just moved four days ago, and worrying about an old stalker should be the last thing on Robin's mind.

Meanwhile with Robin, she's not feeling hungry after hearing that Tharja might possibly be coming for her in the future. In her mind, Robin doesn't know when Tharja will come and haunt not only her, but her family as well. In the past, Tharja pushed Morgan out of the way just to see Robin, but in return, Morgan almost got run over by a car. Luckily, the driver happened to brake quickly to prevent from injuring Morgan, or the worse case scenario, killed him! But it's not just Morgan she almost killed, oh gods no! Tharja “accidentally” pushed Kris into an aquarium tank and almost let him drown! And by crazy luck, Kris was pushed into a tank filled with harmless fish and an employee saved Kris from his death.

And don't get Robin started with the constant creepy gifts left at her old house and the constant break-ins at night! Kris took action and called the police, along with Tharja's parents to make sure none of this ever happens to Robin again or he'll issue a restraining order! Fortunately, it died out a lot, but Tharja was still persistent on making Robin hers with constant messages from her phone and following her wherever she goes.

When Robin heard that she's moving to Ylisse, Robin is happy to get away from not only her irresponsible aunt but Tharja as well, hoping that this move will be a blessing; never having to see Tharja ever again! But it didn't last when Tharja messaged her today and now knows where she lives! And if Tharja does come, she could put not only her family in danger again, but put Chrom, Lon'qu, and everyone she just recently met in danger, to the point they could die!

Why Tharja never learned the term,“Take a hint”, is a mystery to Robin, but to be sure Tharja's messages has stopped appearing on her phone, Robin picked up her phone from the floor and checked the screen to see if those messages aren't there.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop. In fact…

_Robin, why won't you call me?_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Tell me if you're excited that I'm visiting you!_

_Should we go shopping or go out for coffee when I come here next week?_

_I know my mom lives in Ylisse along with my younger sister, but we're not in good terms. So can I stay at your place?_

_Or I can find a way to unlock your window to your room._

_I'm going to bring my army knife in case someone hurts you. So don't worry about me!_

_Don't you dare try to bring your family with us or else…_

_Or your new friends. I'll slice their throats open and maybe drink their blood… Yes..._

_You're mine and mine alone! Got it?!_

_Nobody else can have you! MINE!_

_Robin, ANSWER ME!_

_Robin, Robin, Robin!_

“Robin?” Lon'qu noticed that Robin isn't talking to anyone nor eating her lunch. He called her name several times and waved his hand in front of his face to see if he can snap her back to reality. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work as Robin was too busy staring at the screen of her phone.

“No… Stop...” Robin whispered, her hands shaking from fear, fear of when Tharja will arrive at Ylisse whenever she gets the chance.

“Robin? Hey, answer me!”

At this point, Lon'qu didn't care about his lunch. All he wanted to know is what's up with Robin. Yes, he has overheard both Chrom and Vaike that Robin is being messaged by her stalker and they wanted it to stop it without the need of breaking her stalker's legs as much as Vaike wanted to.

“Leave me alone, damn it!” Robin unexpectedly yelled at her phone, slamming it as hard as she can down to the floor. At this point, having no phone would be a blessing for Robin as Tharja's messages are rapidly coming for her, tormenting her every second on seeing her beloved friend. As if!

“Hey!” Lon'qu didn't want this to happen. No, scratch that. He didn't expect this crap to happen during lunch! All he wanted is to spend time with her, and the only time that seemed nice would be their lunch period where no teacher, mainly Cherche and Gregor, would bug them or make jokes on the two getting together in the future despite being in the friend stage.

But noooo! This stalker decides to ruin it by constantly messaging Robin with things that might sound normal to some, sounds like a lane of misery to this brunette. Something has to be done, even though it might sound and look crazy to others that might be watching him.

That crazy thing?

He picked up Robin's phone and if on cue, her phone started to ring. On the screen, it shows an unknown number with no name. Of course, it means that it's Robin's stalker, thinking that text messages aren't enough to get Robin's attention. Well, if this stalker wants to call Robin on her phone, then this stalker has no idea what she's in for when Lon'qu takes the call.

Robin noticed that Lon'qu is going to accept the call, which isn't good news to Robin. If he does take the call, Lon'qu would potentially put his life at stake as Tharja sees ANYONE associated with Robin as a major threat. And all threats had to be eliminated in order to reach the desired goal. In Tharja's case, it would have to be Robin's family and recent friends she has made. So to prevent Lon'qu from getting himself into a spiral of chaos by Tharja, Robin grabbed Lon'qu's hands and attempted to snatch her phone away from Lon'qu.

“What are you doing?” Lon'qu asked the brunette, trying to break free from Robin's grasp.

“Don't do it,” Robin pleaded, both of her hands still on Lon'qu's.

“Why? If this girl is giving you trouble, then-”

“I don't want you to get into Tharja's crazy schemes!” Robin exclaimed, still struggling to get her phone back from Lon'qu.

“I won't,” Lon'qu replied. “You heard what Vaike said. I know someone in the police. No, scratch that, I live with a member of the Ylisse Police Force.”

“You mean your dad?”

Robin probably didn't heard Lon'qu say that both of his parents are dead despite the fact that they weren't that far apart when he told Kris. But to be fair, he said that in his native language: Chon'sinese. And the majority of the school didn't speak that language, and only a handful can understand that language; just only bits of it. To Lon'qu's knowledge, the only ones who can speak and understand Chon'sinese are himself, Say'ri, Yen'fay, Gregor due to studying at Chon'sin during his college years, and Cherche as she visited there a few times in her life.

He could probably say to Robin that his parents are dead, but he instead told her, “I'm adopted,” before he finally got out of Robin's grasp and finally answered the phone.

 _Too late,_ Robin groaned in her thoughts, preparing for the worst. And speaking of which, Lon'qu didn't start the call and already, he put it in speaker; probably so everyone in the table can hear it, especially Robin.

 _“_ _Robin! Thank the gods you finally decided to pick up the phone!”_ the voice in the phone, Tharja, spoke up in an excited manner.

Chrom and Vaike noticed the voice coming from Robin's phone and witnessed Lon'qu taking the call. Both of them didn't do anything; they were just shocked that Lon'qu would actually take a call coming from Robin's stalker!

At the same time, both Gaius and Sumia were arriving after waiting five minutes at the lunch line, only setting their trays on the table, but not sitting down.

Curious at the current situation, Sumia attempted to ask Chrom and Vaike, “What's going on?”

Sumia is met with a “shush” from Vaike, though Chrom torn out a piece of paper and wrote out the current situation. He passed the paper to Sumia for her to read the note, along with Gaius. After reading the note to themselves, they nodded as they understood on why Lon'qu is here, and why he's on Robin's phone. They really felt bad for Robin having to deal with a stalker for two years, and despite moving, this stalker still wants Robin even if they're far away. Gaius in particular wants to break the stalker's legs, just like Vaike wanted to do.

“I'm not Robin,” Lon'qu responded to the stalker. “In fact, I'm one of Robin's friends that she has made at her new school: Lon'qu Zheng.”

 _He's doomed!_ Robin can only think, hoping the conversation doesn't turn out _worse_.

 _“_ _Oh, really?”_ the stalker asked Lon'qu. _“_ _Does she still think about me? I bet she does.”_

“She does not think about you for Naga's sake! In fact, you're making Robin very uncomfortable!”

_“_ _I_ _am_ _not!”_

“You sure?” Lon'qu paused his sentence as he looked at Chrom and pointed to Robin's phone.

At first, Chrom didn't know what Lon'qu meant until the black-haired teen mouthed the words, “Call the police,” to him.

Oh, yes! Chrom can understand why. Lon'qu is going to read some of the crude messages out loud while Chrom is going to contact his legal guardian, Frederick Griffith, to report that his next door neighbor is being stalked by a girl in Plegia for two years. And the messages that Lon'qu is going to say will be enough proof for Frederick. Chrom dialed not 911, but a different number that Frederick gave to both Chrom and Lissa for extreme emergencies only. And even though Chrom nor Lissa is in any major trouble, Robin is in distress with a stalker that's almost crossing the line of insanity, so that's an extreme emergency to him.

Chrom waited for Frederick to pick up his other phone when he's on duty. See, Frederick has at least three phones at his pocket. One for work, the other for personal reasons, and the last one that's primarily used whenever Chrom or Lissa uses the emergency number. How someone can have three different phones and know which one is used for what is something Chrom can't understand, but for a man who's dedicated to his work and being a caring and protective guardian, it's no problem for Frederick.

As the dial tone stopped, Chrom heard his guardian's voice, _“Chrom? Did something happened at school?”_

“Thank the gods,” Chrom briefly muttered before talking to Frederick, thankful that Frederick picked up the phone. “No, nothing dangerous is going on involving fires or my life being in danger.”

_“_ _Then why call me?”_

“Do you remember Robin Verity?”

Frederick knows what Chrom is talking about. Besides the fact that Robin and her family are living next door to them, Chrom constantly tells Frederick about Robin; how he fell in love in first sight and how he wants to know Robin more at school.

 _“_ _Yes. Why?”_ Frederick asked Chrom.

“Well, she's being stalked by a girl in Plegia and messaged her that she knows where Robin is,” Chrom informed his guardian.

_“_ _Really? Do you have proof?”_

“Yes.”

Hearing Chrom talking to one of the officers, Lon'qu started to say to Tharja, “What about the messages you sent her? Your creepy messages.”

 _“_ _But they're friendly messages,”_ Tharja reassured her enemy on the speaker.

“Friendly **my ass.** ”

Gaius happened to be drinking his bottle of chocolate milk and when he just heard what Lon'qu had said, his only appropriate reaction is to spit out parts of the milk out of his mouth. Fortunately, no one ended up having their clothes or hair soaked from the sugary milk. But still, Gaius can't help himself but react like that as he couldn't believe that Lon'qu would say something like that. Yes, Gaius has heard the gynophobe curse before, but not like this!

“Go, Giggles,” Gaius secretly cheered for Lon'qu, using one of his infamous, and ironic, name for the black-haired teen.

“I've seen your messages. And if I can remember, one of them stated you'll bring an army knife in case someone hurts Robin,” Lon'qu gave a harsh reminder to Tharja, hoping that the police Chrom has dialed (most likely Frederick) have heard that.

 _“Uh...It's for self-defense, silly boy,”_ Tharja said, her cheery voice slowly fading.

“Sure it is,” Lon'qu sarcastically replied, knowing that it's a load of bullcrap based on this conversation and what he heard from Robin. “You'll use that knife on an innocent person, or her family members, or her friends that will most likely not hurt Robin. And I also did remember seeing you might, and I quote, 'drink their blood' once you're done with them. And do I need to remind the fact you'll unlock Robin's window, which might count as a break in? Is all of that true?”

_“I… I was just kidd_ _ing when_ _-”_

“Kidding? Is this a sick joke to you?!” Lon'qu interrupted Tharja, furious that a woman like her would think killing people is not a big deal. “What the hell kind of woman are you?!”

_“A woman that Robin wants. She deserves to have someone like me in her life.”_

“ **Bullshit**. Robin doesn't deserve someone who would break into her house, kill those she loves, and treating her like she's a lifeless doll instead of an actual human being!” Lon'qu ranted to Tharja as his head is full of rage.

Rage that a woman like Tharja would think Robin is nothing but a possession that can't think, speak, breathe, or move. Never has Lon'qu felt a strong hatred for someone before, and to Robin's stalker of all people! Sure, there were some girls that Lon'qu thought has gotten on his nerves or were annoying, but Tharja is on a whole different level by being freakin' insane about Robin and willing to commit murder and breaking into a home just to see her. And just like Vaike had mentioned a few minutes ago, Lon'qu wants to break Tharja's legs. HARD.

Everyone who heard the phone call couldn't believe what they heard. Not on just the cursing, but the fact that this is the most furious that Lon'qu has been. And to a girl! This is especially shocking to both Vaike and Chrom, with the latter almost dropping his phone.

“Frederick, did you...” Chrom asked Frederick in an incomplete question, still in shock on what Lon'qu has said.

 _“Yes I have, Chrom,”_ Frederick confirmed to the sixteen year old. _“_ _What's that stalker's name?”_

“All I got is that the stalker's name is Tharja. I don't know her last name.”

_“I'll get to it, Chrom. Robin will relax after this._ _I hope you have a good day.”_

“Thank you, Frederick,” Chrom sighed in relief as he ended the call and continued to listen to the conversation between Lon'qu and Tharja.

“In a few days, the police are coming for you and will find ways to prevent an insane woman like you to bother Robin ever again. No, forever,” Lon'qu informed the Plegian stalker.

 _“You wouldn't dare,”_ Tharja growled, wishing she would stab Lon'qu in the chest for this.

 _ **“I would, you crazy woman,”**_ Lon'qu said in Chon'sinese, wanting to leave her confused on what he just said. _**“Goodbye.”**_

With his last words in Chon'sinese, he ended the call and handed the phone back to Robin.

Robin is just in a loss of words. She couldn't believe that Lon'qu would stood up to Tharja, along with Chrom being able to convince his guardian to deal with Tharja with a team of Plegian police. It's honestly…

Oh, Robin is just happy that Tharja will be out of her life forever! So happy, her eyes were flowing small tears. No, not tears of sadness, but joy. Joyful that both Chrom and Lon'qu, especially Lon'qu, did something that she thought was impossible to do!

Noticing that tears were rolling down on her face, Lon'qu asked Robin, “Are you okay?”

“Y… yeah,” Robin managed to say while trying to fight her tears in front of Lon'qu. “I'm just so happy. That's the nicest thing anyone could do for me.”

“Uh… It's no-” Lon'qu's sentence ended up being cut short when Robin tightly hugged the black-haired teen without any warning. So hard, Robin practically caused the both of them to fall out of their seats, heading to the floor and breaking the hug apart. “P-problem?”

“S… Sorry about that, Lon'qu,” Robin apologized as she got up, along with Lon'qu. “I was just so excited that I must have gotten carried away.”

“It's fine,” Lon'qu accepted Robin's apology. “Besides...”

In a few short seconds, Robin felt both of Lon'qu's arms wrapping around her waist and he pulled her close to his chest. Or to be more precise, close to Lon'qu's black jacket. Probably because before she was pulled into Lon'qu's chest, his face is blushing red as he's doing something that he doesn't usually do; especially towards a woman.

“You deserve it,” Lon'qu whispered in Robin's ear.

Fortunately for Robin, Lon'qu didn't see Robin's face blushing a bright pink when she heard him whisper those three words close to her ear. No, not because those words were true, but because his voice sounds so deep yet soothing and nice. He almost sounds like one of those voices from her favorite animated series that the lead male protagonist has, but only better and a lot sexier.

“You deserve to be happy and free from that psycho stalker,” Lon'qu added, holding onto Robin a bit tighter, but not enough to make Robin cough from suffocation. “I mean it.”

“Lon'qu...” Robin wanted to say something to respond to Lon'qu, but her phone started to ring, leading for the hug to be cut off.

As the two juniors pulled away from each other, Robin checked the screen to see if the unknown number (A.K.A Tharja) was there. But lo and behold from the gods, it was her father. He sent her a text message that reads:

_Robin, I'm going to be home early from work. By that, I'll pick you and Morgan up after school._

Seriously? As far as Robin knows, her father comes home at 5:30 from work, so seeing that he's going to pick both her and Morgan up at the end of the day is something really nice. Especially with what has happened to her today.

As Robin is finished reading her message from her dad, she is met with Chrom, looking over Robin's shoulder to read the message from her phone, fearing that Tharja is back for more. Thankfully for Chrom, that doesn't seem to be the case.

“So that means you're not riding in my car for today?” Chrom asked Robin, kind of disappointed that he couldn't spend any more time with Robin after school.

“Sorry, Chrom,” Robin replied to the star-student. “But I'll be able to ride with you for the rest of the week. I promise.”

“Alright.”

“Hey!” Vaike cut into their conversation. “Now that Robin's stalker mess is done with, why don't you two come over hear and enjoy lunch?”

“Sure thing, Vaike,” Robin and Chrom replied, getting back to their seats and enjoying their lunch.

“So Giggles, did you want to sit with Bubbles for lunch because you like her?” Gaius asked Lon'qu, currently drinking his water.

In response, Lon'qu hastily swallowed his drink, coughing in the process. He really didn't want to answer why he wanted to sit with Robin during lunch, especially when Gaius is there where he's going to tease him. Gods, damn it.

Maybe whenever Lon'qu has the chance to talk to Robin he'll tell her the reason. And maybe share parts of his past. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn't that sweet? As the chapter stated, so many feels: heartwarming and full of shipping! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be on the look out for the next chapter!


End file.
